


Tumblr Prompts: Alya Salt among others

by LadyAnput



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lila Rossi Bashing, MariBat, Miraculous Ladybug Salt, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 36,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnput/pseuds/LadyAnput
Summary: I asked for Alya salt prompts on Tumblr, my followers delivered, among other prompts as well.Enjoy.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Other Miraculous Ladybug Character(s)/Other Miraculous Ladybug Character(s)
Comments: 485
Kudos: 2604





	1. Chapter 1

Estelle Desrosiers always had a knack for catching a good story, though her shyness always got in her way of ever publishing any story she’d ever find.

She had always looked up to Alya Césaire, the creator of the Ladyblog. She was a journalist that always seemed to live life on the edge and tackle every story head on. Estelle envied her, to be frank, but was never bitter towards her. Well, that was until the stories on the Ladyblog became… Messy.

She read a story about how the new girl from Italy saved Jagged Stone’s kitten off of a landing strip or something, but when Estelle looked through every interview, every written piece that ever included the rockstar, she found that there was no mention of such an event. Heck, Jagged had even mentioned several times that he despised cats because a tomcat had scratched him up badly as a child.

And then there was the claims that the girl was Ladybug’s best friend, to have met Prince Ali, and a bunch of other farfetched things that made her brows draw together and a frown form on her face. This just wasn’t right. When she looked into it, it was all untrue.

Her jaw dropped when she read the most recent articles. Articles on one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. That the girl was a bully, a jealous stalker. That she had been properly rectified by being expelled for stealing and cheating on tests. Now Estelle had met Marinette personally and she seemed sweet as peaches!

Estelle did what any good journalist should do, she collected facts, she checked resources. She talked with Mme. Bustier and Principal Damocles, she talked with Mme. Bustier’s class, she interviewed other students at DuPont. She interviewed many people outside of school, and made a discovery that certainly changed things.

So on Monday morning, she talked with Professor Damocles. And she got up to ask Marinette for Nadja Chadwick, soon calling the woman and laying out the proof about Paris’ top blog. The woman had been more than eager to take part in her plans.

So here she stood, in a meeting with Principal Damocles at the theatre room. Miss Bustier lead her class in and had them take seats. They were chattering to each other about what could be going on.

At the sight of the camera being set up, Lila Rossi perked up, fluffing her hair and adjusting her clothes to show off her slim form.

“Principal Damocles, why are we here?” Alya Césaire spoke up, taking out her phone, her Ladybug charm catching the light. Any doubt in Estelle’s gut instantly vanished and fury took its place. Ladybug didn’t deserve to be represented by a liar! She had to go through with this, even if she was about to ruin the career of her greatest inspiration…

“We’re here because of the interviews that you’ve put on the Ladyblog and your collaborations with Miss Rossi.” Estelle spoke up, making herself sound perky. As Nadja nodded to her, letting her know the camera was rolling, she strode onto the stage, decked out in a black pencil skirt and white blouse, trying her best to look professional. She set up a monitor, then beamed at the group. “You know, Alya, you’re the one who inspired me to become a journalist, but I was always too shy to actually talk to people. I thought you were the best journalist in the world, covering akuma attacks and Ladybug interviews like you did!”

Alya grinned and puffed out her chest.

“But that was until I found out you’re a hoax.”

“… I beg your pardon?” Alya’s eyes narrowed.

The screen lit up and a video appeared. With a nod from Estelle, Nadja pressed play on the laptop.

“So, Mr. Stone."Estelle sat with THE Jagged Stone, Marinette sitting besides them with Fang on her lap. "I know this is an inconvenient interview for you, but I just wanted to dispel this rumor going around that you had a teenaged girl save one of your kittens off of an airport landing strip.”

“What?! No way, I’ve never had a kitten in my life. I’ve said several times that I’m terrified of cats, I’d never want to see a kitten ever. Besides, they’re not very rock n roll.”

“Oh, yes Mr. Stone, that tomcat attacking you when you were five was no doubt traumatic. Thats why it concerned me when a girl named Lila Rossi said that she got tinnitus from saving your kitten from a dangerous and life-threatening situation.”

The look out outrage that crossed Jagged’s face had caused Estelle’s blood to go to ice when she had first seen it.

Soon more interviews were being shown; of Clara Nightengale, of a very annoyed Audrey Bourgeois, of Prince Ali, how she had gotten that interview, she had had to sell her soul to Chloé Bourgeois. Each saying they never met Lila in their lives, and many looking furious at the stories that Estelle brought up.

The last one was on Ladybug, showing the heroine perched on the ledge of a rooftop, smiling to the camera, though it was strained.

“I’m very sorry, Ladybug, but… Lila Rossi isn’t your best friend?” Estelle had asked, and the disappointed sigh that left Ladybug echoed through the room.

“No, she isn’t. I keep my private life private. In fact, the girl despises me. I’m just so disappointed in what Alya Césaire has been feeding the public, putting herself and Lila in danger due to these silly lies.”

“As you all can see,” Estelle’s voice was stern as the projector was turned off. “Lila has been selling you all lies since day one. And you all fell for it.”

“You’re lying!” Alya was on her feet in seconds, her face beet red, her hands curled into fists. “Marinette put you up to this!”

“Miss Dupain-Cheng never put me up to anything. In fact, when I asked her for her side of the story, she broke down. She was so unused to anyone asking her for her side. And you’re her supposed best friend too. How pathetic.”

“Y- you’re just doing this to bully me, like Marinette!” Lila sobbed out, tears sliding down her cheeks.

“What do you mean, Lila?” All heads snapped to the left, where Lila’s mother was standing. The blood immediately drained from the girl’s face.

Around ten minutes later, Miss Bustier, Principal Damocles, Lila and her mother headed towards the principal’s office. The sounds of cries and yelling followed them.

Estelle stepped down from the stage and strode over to Alya, crossing her arms.

“How could you do this to Ladybug’s best friend?! To my blog?!” Alya snarled, looking ready to hit her.

“You did this to yourself, Alya. You never checked your sources, the most basic thing a journalist can do.” Estelle said flatly, her eyes narrowed.

“I agree.” Nadja strode up to them, the cameraman following close behind her. She set a hand on Estelle’s shoulder. “Once we get this footage back to the station, I think we have an internship in place for you, since Miss Césaire’s internship has now been dropped.”

“WHAT?!” Alya screeched.

“We like actual journalists.” Nadja’s lip curled. “Not tabloid hussies who don’t even check their sources.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt Prompt-All those times that Marinette has been babysitting the twins and Chris, she was actually supposed to get played. Both sets of parents had been sending along money to give to her, but Alya had been pocketing it without anyone knowing. Nino and the parents are under the impression that Alya has been paying her friend, while Marinette has no idea that she is owed money. Lila had convinced her that a "Real" friend would be happy to do it for free & that Alya deserved the money more.

"That necklace is so cute, Al!" Lila giggled as she 'admired' the gaudy necklace Alya had just bought herself. It was a mess of metal rose charms and bulky coloured stones tossed together. Lila wanted to burn it, but didn't dare tell Alya.

"Well, your advice allowed me to have some extra money to treat myself." Alya giggled, then showed Lila the matching earrings to the necklace. They were seated in Alya's kitchen, her family gone for the day. "I swear, you're the best friend any girl could ask for."

"Well, you do work pretty hard with your blog. And you're so kind to give me so many interviews." Lila purred, her green eyes narrowing slightly. "Besides, you deserve that money. What would Marinette do with it anyways?"

"Probably buy materials for her important clients." Alya snorted, then took a long sip of her smoothie. "Can you believe she actually turned me down in making my spring gala dress because I wouldn't pay? She's always made my dress for free, what's changed now?!"

"Yeah, taking that babysitting money for yourself was the best thing you ever did. She's just a greedy bitch." Lila giggled, and Alya soon joined in.

Neither of them saw Nora hang up her cell phone and leave the room.

\---

Alya was on cloud nine, staring at herself in the mirror, giving herself a little spin as she admired her new dress. She smiled when she heard the knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Alya, mom and dad want you in the kitchen." Nora's voice was slightly muffled through the door.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Alya called out, so eager to show off her new dress to her parents, since she had been so stressed about a dress for the gala. They'd be relieved that the problem was solved.

But at the sight of hers parents, as well as Nino and Marinette and their families, Alya froze. 

"We need to have a long talk." Her mother growled softly, crossing her arms. 

Alya gulped.

\---

In the end, her parents had made her return everything she had bought. She had had all of her electronics taken away for a year. She had stomped her foot about that, but her mother threatened to keep it all away until she turned eighteen. That had shut her up fast.

She was still haunted by the disappointed look in her boyfriend's eyes when he found out the truth. Marinette was now being given every ounce of Alya's allowance to make up for all of this mess. And she has screeched when Nino had offered to take Marinette to the spring gala, since Alya was grounded from that too.

No one talked to her anymore. Not even Ladybug.

Where had everything gone wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt Promt-There is an important design/fashion competition coming up that Marinette is entering. She's too busy to hang out(i.e. do things for free for the others)angering Alya. Lila lies that Marinette was actually just ditching them and all the "designs" she's been working hard on were really stolen from Lila, who was "too scared no one would believe her over Marinette". Alya vows to get the designs back and breaks into Maris room only to get caught by Sabine and Tom on the way out.

Alya knew what she was doing, she was putting a spoiled bully in her place. She knew Marinette’s house like the back of her hand, so it was easy to get inside undetected.

She stood there, staring at the stunning designs on several mannequins around her former best friend’s room. Fury flooded her veins, eyeing one gorgeous dress, a stunning scarlet with a splatter of black polkadots.

These were Lila’s designs and Marinette had had the gall to steal them and submit them into a national competition. Her hand gripped the scissors in her hand tighter.

She quickly got to work destroying everything Marinette had worked so hard on. When she was done, they were just pieces of scrap fluttered across the floor. Ladybug would no doubt be proud with her job in stopping a thief and a bully.

“Marinette? When did you come back from Luka’s? Did he like the jacket you designed him?” Sabine Cheng pushed up the hatch leading to her daughter’s room, only to freeze at the sight of Alya Césaire and the cruel act she had just committed.

Nothing can prepare you for a mother’s fury.

—

Alya sat at the Dupain-Cheng’s dining table, nervously waiting for her parents to arrive. She had tried to explain that Marinette had stolen her designs from Lila, but she had been given the cold shoulder.

Marinette had arrived home not too long after, skipping in happily, though her smile had dimmed when she had seen Alya there.

“Maman? Papa? Why is Alya here?” She asked, her eyes wary. Obviously the signs of a thief, Alya had thought.

Sabine went over and whispered something into Marinette’s ear. Those bluebell eyes widened and she had darted up the stairs.

The anguished scream, then the sounds of heartbroken sobs fueled Alya’s self righteous heart. She had beaten the evil! Marinette could never submit those designs now! The theft was for naught.

“How could you?!” Marinette came storming down the stairs, her eyes red and puffy from crying, her throat coarse. “How could you do that to me, Alya?!”

“Because you kept flaking out on me! Because you stole that dress from Lila and tried to pass it off as your own!” Alya snapped back as her mother entered the room. Surely she could see why she had done what she did! “You’ve been nothing but a bully and a liar, Marinette, just because Adrien is interested in someone better than a baker’s daughter!”

Marinette took a step back, as if slapped. Another sob left her, and Tom enveloped his daughter in his arms, stroking her back.

“Your family isnt allowed within ten feet of our bakery.” Sabine said coldly to Marlena.

“… I understand. I have no idea why she did that, I never raised my daughter to be a bully.” Marlena nodded, holding up a hand when Alya began to argue. “You, young lady, are going to pay for every bolt of cloth this girl needs to remake everything you destroyed. Every thread, bead, and pin. And I think I will be having a long talk with Lila’s mother about this..”

They didn’t get it, they just didn’t! She wasn’t the bully, Marinette was! Lila was the victim.

Wasn’t she?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt prompt, Alya not only not getting the fox miraculous ever again but the blog is publicly slammed by Ladybug for the lies and she ends up with the bill to all the "forced babysitting" gigs she made Marinette do

Alya stared up in shock at the scene playing on her laptop scene. Someone had sent her a video of the newest akuma attack, she had been held back from going because she had to babysit the stupid twins. God, there were days she hated them.

But she stared at the recent akuma attack, seeing Chat Noir and Ladybug soar across rooftops, along with a third figure. A figure clad in orange.

A cold feeling spread through Alya’s gut as she stared at the fox themed hero that landed before the akuma, a fox hero that was not Alya.

Alya stormed out of her home before her parents could even call out to her. Sure, she hadn’t gotten the Fox Miraculous in a while, but she didn’t expect Ladybug to find a REPLACEMENT!

She glared up at the rooftops, spotted a figure in red, then trembled with rage.

“LADYBUG!”

The heroine had almost lost her footing at the screech. With a defeated sigh, she landed in front of the journalist.

“Alya, what are you doing out this late?” Ladybug forced a smile, and Alya trembled.

“You replaced me? Why the hell did you replace me?” She hissed through clenched teeth.

“…” Ladybug glanced away, hugging herself slightly. “Because it wasn’t working out, Alya. Lady Vixen will permanently be holding the Fox Miraculous now.”

“You can’t do that, you can’t fucking replace me! The miraculous is mine, only mine, no one else’s! I did everything for YOU!” Alya grabbed her wrist roughly and squeezed tight.

“No, you do things for yourself. Like that blog of yours.” Ladybug’s eyes narrowed and she set her jaw. “I am not dating Chat Noir, I have no romantic interest in him. I am not nor will I ever be friends with Lila Rossi, I don’t like liars. Aside from her, you’re the biggest liar I know.”

The heroine ripped her arm free and grappled off, leaving Alya staring in her wake


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Volpina/Chameleon salt. What if after the Lila video is uploaded, Alya does receive a bit of backlash about its incredulity but she mostly ignores it because the vid gets a ton of views. So when Marinette tells her that Lila was lying, she's like "So what? It's my most popular video!"so she ends up posting less truthful things. The shoe can drop when someone attacks her/Lila/the class because of her willful posting or the blog gets taken down for lies and slander.

TW: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE

It only started with a little stretch of the truth; that Lila was Ladybug’s best friend. That she had been to all of these amazing places and met so many celebrities. Alya had hung off every word. When she posted the interview, it had topped any other post she had ever made in views.

“But Alya, those are lies! Jagged’s only ever had Fang, he’s never had a kitten!” Marinette had exclaimed only to be waved off by Alya.

“Girl, stop getting so worked up, my interview almost has a million views!” The journalist had turned her back to her best friend, watching the numbers rise.

She soon began posting everything Lila told her, and her fame skyrocketed. Sure, some of them were lies, but they were so juicy that they were hard to ignore. Just a rumor of Clara Nightengale and Jagged Stone having an affair, of Lila being Jagged’s secret lovechild, of Mayor Bourgeois favouring the comfort of sex workers than his own frigid wife, and the best was a full exposé on a girl that went to DuPont. Of her father being a convicted pedophile and her mother being a druggy prostitute, one favoured by the Mayor.

Alya had never meant to cause the girl’s bullying. She never meant for the girl to be humiliated on the school grounds daily. She certainly hadn’t meant to be the cause of her suicide.

The girl’s father; who was a lawyer, not a criminal, instantly sued Alya and her family. It was taken to court and Alya lost miserably.

No one will talk to her at school anymore. Nino had broken up with her, Lila had fled back to Italy, Marinette refused to even look at her. Her family was scrambling for money now, since her parents and Nora had lost their jobs.

Alya stared at her blog, where she had list every single follower she’d ever had. With a trembling hand, she deleted the account and began to sob.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt where Lois Lane/Clark Kent knocks her down a few pegs after she tries to get a job at the Daily Planet (maybe Marinette is dating Jon, idk I’m sleep deprived) Tear her apart for not checking her sources, she submitted a bunch of BS about Lila to get the job I know it’s super late!

Lois Lane stared at the young woman across the table from her, clearly unimpressed. She flipped through Alya Césaire’s file, and the piece she had sent in to the Daily Planet.

Lois was now the editor in chief, and she took special care in choosing who she took into this company. She wanted this woman as far away from her as possible.

“I have to say, Miss Césaire, I don’t know why you thought you could possibly get a job here.” Lois’ sharp words made Alya’s hopeful grin fade. “I mean, I’ve never read a most atrocious piece of literature. I don’t know who this Lila Rossi is, but she must have a barbed tongue for you to write about herein such a light. Fiancée to Damian Wayne? Saved Jagged Stone’s kitten? Had a grandfather who invented the telephone? I’m sorry, but this sounds more like one of those horrible fanfictions you read on the internet.”

“But it’s all true! I have my source and everything!” Alya spoke up, slamming her hands hard on the desk in frustration.

“That’s the thing. You have one, singular source. You didn’t do any research or check other sources, you took it all from a girl who is obviously a liar. I’m sorry, Miss Césaire, but we have no place for you here.” Lois closed the file sharply and stood.

“B- but Lila said she’d out in a good word! She’s best friends with your son, Jon!” Alya stammered, wringing her hands now.

“Hey,mom!” A dark haired girl entered the room,but her blue eyes went wide and she blushed. “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you had an interview today.”

“Don’t worry, I’m done with this one, Marinette.” Lois smiled warmly and went over, hugging her daughter in law. She set a gentle hand on the young woman’s round belly. “How’s he doing? Not kicking too hard, I hope.”

“Ma- Ma- Marinette?” The blood had drained from Alya’s face when she saw the familiar face of her former best friend. She instantly smiled and rushed forward. “My god, girl, it’s been so long! You’re looking fabulous, how have you been?”

“Do I know you?” Marinette tilted her head slightly, giving her an innocent smile. “I’m very sorry, but I can’t stay too long. Lois and I need to meet our husbands for dinner, before they start grumbling.”

“B-but Mari-!”

“Miss Césaire.” Lois have the shaken reporter a sharp smile. “ You are free to leave. And if you ever show up here again, I will personally kick your sorry ass onto the street myself, understand?”


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette bounced on her toes, excitement practically radiating off of her. She had backstage passes to the Jagged Stone concert, from Jagged himself! He had been happy to give them to her, anything for his favourite niece.

When she entered the class after lunch to give them to everyone, she pulled them out and waved them excitedly in the air.

“Guys, guess what I got us!” She beamed, striding up to them. Only to stop midstep at the looks of fury on their faces. “Guys?”

Alya stormed right up to her and backhanded Marinette across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor.

“You stole those from Lila’s bag and thought it was a good idea to try and pass them off as yours?! Jesus, Mari, I knew you were a bully, but I didn’t know you were an idiot!”

“Alya, it’s okay! Marinette must have just wanted some attention for once..” Lila sniffled, huddled in Kim’s arms as she wept into her hands. “It’s okay, I already paid for all of those passes for you guys, as long as you get them.”

“No, Lila, she’s gone too far. We’re not going to let someone like her ruin the awesome night you had planned for us.” Alix spoke up, exchanging a look with Alya. They nodded and with the help of Kim and Ivan, carried the dazed Marinette to the nearest broom closet. They tossed her in as if she were trash, not caring in stuff fell over on her. They promptly locked the door and left her there.

That night, the class went to the concert, rocking their best outfits as they headed backstage. Alya winked to Lila when they showed the security guards their tickets, soon being lead backstage. But they weren’t lead to the backstage lounge or the Rockstar’s dressing room. Instead they were lead to a room where Penny Rolling stood, her arms crossed.

“Hey Penny, where’s Jagged at?” Alya grinned, bouncing on her toes. Penny stayed silent, glaring.

“Penny, live, why don’t you talk with the crew and see that everything’s perfect for tonight?” Jagged strode in, Fang at his heels. He planted a loving kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek, then turned to the group of teenagers. His smiling expression dropped. “So, you’re the kids my niece gave the tickets to, hm?”

“Whoa, Lila, I didn’t know you were his niece!” Alya squealed, giving a nervous looking Lila’s hand.

“He means me.” Marinette stepped into the room, hand in hand with Adrien. The left side of her face had dark bruising from Alya’s earlier slap, and a murderous expression on her face. She smiled up at Jagged, before kneeling down to pet Fang. “Yes, uncle Jagged, they’re the ones.”

“Ah, good to know. Penny!” Penny appeared in the doorway, clipboard in hard. “Penny, love, I want all of these kids blacklisted from any event I’m ever apart of. And I want you to finally get my lawyer to finish that lawsuit against Miss Rossi here.”

“W- what?” Alya sputtered, her eyes going wide.

“Lawsuit?!Lawsuit for what?! Did Marinette put you up to this? She’s lying, she has it out for me because Adrien is in love with me!” Lila shouted, her heart pounding wildly.

“I hate you, actually, Lila.” Adrien smiled thinly, his arm wrapped around Marinette’s waist. “I am revolted by you. And the rest of you! Locking Marinette in a supply closet?! What the hell were you thinking?”

None of them said a word, too shocked to speak as security guards entered the room.

“Well, don’t you two worry. I think it’s time for the three of us to go and rock out on stage!” Jagged threw his arms over Marinette’s and Adrien’s shoulders, guiding them out of the room and towards the stage were people screamed his name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt where Nadja is at the bakery just chatting with Sabine and hears a commotion and sees Alya yelling at her honorary niece, Mari. She then gets angry and decides to trick her into thinking she has an internship for journalism before showing in the ejd it was a lie and the folder she gave Nadja would be sent around so other news places would black list her

Nadja was usually a patient, calm woman. You had to be, with her job and raising Manon…

But seeing Alya screaming her head off at Marinette, shoving her and even going as far as to slap her, well that made her blood boil.

Yet here she was, smiling brightly at Alya as the girl sat in her office, gabbing excitedly about how Lila was oh sooo amazing, amongst other things, while Nadja recorded it all.

“Well, Miss Césaire, I must say you are quite a disappointment. And I had seen such potential in you.” Nadja hummed as she typed away on her laptop, sending the recording to multiple other news stations around the world. “But we don’t abide by those who abuse people, and who spread such slander and lies. Juan will show you out, have a nice life.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you write some alya salt where she uses “Adrien deserves better than some bakers daughter” in front of the entire class and the Batfam

Marinette was having a nice day today, a dreamy face spread across her face as she gazed out her classroom window from her seat in the back of the class. Damian had texted her, telling her that he had a big surprise for her. She could only imagine what it was her boyfriend was going to do, he could be a bit unpredictable, but that’s what she loved about him.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she failed to notice Alya storming up to her, a fury glint in her eyes. The reporter slammed a cell phone down in front of Marinette.

“How could you be so messed up, Marinette? I know you’re a bully, but I didn’t expect you to be this trashy!” Alya snarled at the dark haired girl, soon crossing her arms.

Marinette stared down at the phone, seeing the texts sent to this phone. Many of them saying how Adrien was all theirs, that they wouldn’t let Lila get her hands on him, that they and Adrien were destined to be together. Once glance at the number make it clear that this was Marinette’s old number, before she had disconnected her old phone and had gotten herself a new cell phone. Not that the class had noticed, as no one had texted Marinette in the past three years.

“You’re a real crazy stalker, you know that? You’re just so jealous that you threaten Lila? She’s with Adrien, get over it! He doesn’t want anything to do with you!” Alya slammed her hands on the desk again, glaring furiously, while Lila sat at her seat, surrounded by the class and pitifully sniffling. Adrien was nowhere in sight.

“Alya, I didn’t send those.” Marinette said flatly, picking up her bag. Screw it, she’d wait for Damian out in the courtyard, school was over anyways.

“It’s your phone number, don’t lie to me..” Alya hissed, reaching out for her, but stumbled when Marinette merely nudged her aside and headed outside. With a screech of rage, Alya stormed after her, the class following close behind, none of them seeing Lila’s grin as she followed.

When Marinette entered the courtyard, she was surprised to see Damian standing there with his family and her parents. She lifted her hand to wave, but Alya roughly grabbed her wrist and made her turn around.

“You’re not walking away from this, Marinette! If you need harrassing Lila like this, you’ll get arrested! Get it in your head! Adrien doesn’t want you! He would never want a baker’s daughter, someone so useless and uninspiring! You’ll never reach great heights, Lila does! Lila has more talent grace in one pinky, than you have in your entire being! You’ll always be a nobody and you need to learn to deal with that.”

“I highly suggest you unhand my fiancée.” Damian’s icy tone halted any conversation. Everyone turned and stared at him, seeing the cold fury in his green eyes. He strode up and grabbed Alya’s wrist so tightly, she yelped and released her grip on Marinette. The youngest Wayne shot her a warning look, before he turned his concerned gaze to Marinette, leaning down and kissing her softly. “Sorry that I’m late, Angel. Jason kept stuffing his face at your parents’ bakery.”

“It’s fine, mon prince… I’m just glad you’re here.” Mari hummed and returned the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Wait, fiancée?”

“I guess I ruined the surprise, huh?” Damian gave a sheepish grin.

“Who the hell are you?” Alya snapped as Lila came up beside her, weeping pitifully and dashing away her crocodile tears.

“She must be a guy she probably paid to date her, to make Adrien jealous and take him from me!” Lila wailed, collapsing into a sobbing mess in Alya’s arms.

“I don’t need to be hired for anything, trust me. I’d date Marinette even if it meant I had to give up everything I owned.” Damian hugged Marinette tighter, rolling his eyes as Lila’s theatrics.

“And trust me when I say, the Wayne family would be more than honoured to have a baker’s daughter, who has more talent and kindness in one fingernail, than any of you have combined.” Bruce Way strode up as Damian slid the engagement ring onto Marinette’s finger, the loving couple ignoring the rantings of Alya and the wails coming from Lila.

“Wait, the Wayne family..? As in Bruce Wayne?!” Rose squealed out, bouncing on her toes. “Mari is marrying Damian Wayne?!”

“Of course I am. He stole my heart two years ago, when I went to America for a competition.” Marinette spoke up, shrugging casually, giving Damian a warm kiss on the cheek.

“But… But you never told us.” Alya stuttered out, noticing that the entire Wayne family was staring daggers at her.

“Of course not. We’re not friends, Alya. I also never told you I changed my phone number either.” Mari shrugged, setting her hands on her hips. “And trust me, I’m not in love with a guy who isn’t even interested in my sex.”

“What?!” Lila screeched, her eyes going wide with horror.

“Did none of them actually realize Adrien was gay?” Damian’s brows shot up in shock. “Hell, he’s currently off on a couple’s cruise with Jon, how did they not know?”

“Because they’re idiots.” Jason called over, a sneer on his face.

“W- well, congratulations on the engagement, Marinette!” Alya realized she had to do some serious back pedalling. Marinette was marrying into THE Wayne family, and to Bruce Wayne’s only biological son! This would be the story of the century! “When is it going to be?”

“Now, Alya…” Marinette grinned at her, and the sharpness of it made Alya’s stomach sink. “Who on earth would want to go to a baker’s daughter’s wedding?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think you can do an Alya salt where Lila's mother sees the Ladyblog post and goes to the school to confront Alya about what she posted and gets Alya charged with Reckless and Public Endangerment??

Alya was concerned. Lila hadn’t shown up for school in the past week and she wouldn’t answer her phone! She had tried asking Adrien if he knew anything about his girlfriend’s whereabouts, but Adrien had just given her a look and headed off to sit with Marinette.

Well, Lila wouldn’t be happy about Marinette trying to steal her boyfriend again. Alya would have to give her best friend a head’s up.

“Alya.” Miss Bustier strode into the room, her face neutral as she eyed her student. “Principal Damocles would like to see you in his office.”

Alya nodded and headed to the principal’s office as Miss Bustier began the day’s lesson.

When she got to the office, Alya was surprised to see an older woman seated across from the principal. Both adults turned and looked at Alya. It didn’t take long for Alya to realize that this was Lila’s mother, she was a stunning woman, a true Italian beauty. Wait, if her mother was here, was Lila in trouble? Did Hawkmoth kidnap her? Was Alya the only one who could find her, and Ladybug would need her help? Maybe finally, she could permanently get the Fox Miraculous!

“Miss Césaire, please have a seat.” Principal Damocles motioned to the free seat in front of his desk. As soon as the student was seated, he nearly folded his hands onto his desk. “Miss Césaire, you have been on very good speaking turns with Lila Rossi, correct?”

“Oh yes! Mrs. Rossi, you’re so lucky to have such a heroic and brave daughter! Rescuing Jagged’s cat and allowing Clara Nightengale to use her moves in a dance video, you have an Everyday Ladybug for a daughter!” Alya gushed, not noticing the blank stare Mrs Rossi gave her. “Where is Lila, by the way? Is she sick?”

“Lila is currently being sent to a military school back in Italy.” Mrs Rossi’s voice was cool as she spoke, her eyes narrowing every so slightly. “I heard that you’ve been the one helping her lie the way she did. You kept fueling her sexual assault of Adrien Agreste, which got a lawsuit against Lila when she tried to force him into a very uncomfortable situation.”

“W- wait, what? No, Adrien and Lila are dating! It’s the whole reason Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been savagely bullying Lila!” Alya shook her head furiously.

“I’m sorry, Miss Césairw, but my daughter has been lying to everyone. We’ve never been to Achu, I would never allow my daughter into such dangerous situations that she claimed to have been in. Honestly, we haven’t left Paris, I was under the impression that the school was shut down due to akuma attacks. Principal Damocles has proven me quite wrong.” Mrs Rossi crossed her arms, a frown still present. “I am having a court order made so that your blog will be shut down.”

“WHAT?!” Alya was on her feet in seconds, her heart thumping wildly.

“You spread lies about my daughter, lies about her being extremely close to celebrities band the resident superhero! My daughter could have been kidnapped by terrorists, held for ransom, or have been killed! Though my daughter deserves to be punished, your blog endangered her!” Mrs Rossi thundered out, tears welling up into her eyes. “All because you wanted some attention on that tabloid of yours!”

“Miss Césairw, I have already contacted your parents. I have decided to suspend you until further notice. And I will also-”

Whatever else Principal Damocles was going to say was lost by the loud ringing into Alya’s ears. No… She couldn’t lose the blog, she just can’t! It was why Ladybug had trusted her with the Fox Miraculous in the first place. She wanted to be a hero, she was friends with Ladybug’s best friend! She couldn’t lose everything she worked so hard for.

But she failed to realize she had lost it the moment she had taken Lila’s tales as truth.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt Prompt - After everything with Lila goes down and she’s exposed, Alya goes back to Marinette expecting forgiveness. When Marinette doesn’t give it, saying she doesn’t want friends who would throw her away so easily, Alya gets angry saying it was Lila’s fault but Marinette shuts that down quickly

Alya stared after the police car as Lila was hauled off to jail. She felt numb, knowing that her best friend had been lying to her for the past three years, that she had been working with Hawkmoth, a terrorist. And Alya had taken it all without taking a second look.

Alya turned back towards the school, where students were gathered around, whispering amongst themselves. She dazed out, until she spotted a familiar raven haired girl.

“Marinette!” Alya raced over to her, and launched herself at the girl, hugging her tightly. “Girl, I can’t believe that Lila was such a liar! I’m so sorry for not listening to you!”

“Alya-” Marinette began, but was cut off by Alya pulling away and gripping her shoulders, mustering up the biggest smile she could manage.

“How about tonight, you and I have a sleepover, watch movies and eat ice cream until we’re sick?” Alya bounced on her toes, hope filling her voice.

“Why on earth would we do that?” Marinette rose a brow at her, a frown gracing her rosy lips.

“Because that’s what best friends do.” Alya pointed out, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Alya, we haven’t been best friends for years. Not since you brushed off my very realty concerns as being jealous!” She stepped away from Alya, crossing her arms. “ And we won’t ever be friends again.”

“Oh come on! It was all Lila’s fault that it all happened, Marinette! She’s the one that lied, she tried me!” Alya exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

“But you fell for those lies, Alya. You’re the one that took them at face value! You claim to be a reporter, yet you didn’t fact check a single thing!” Marinette shouted, drawing the attention of everyone around them. “She didn’t hold a gun to your head when you posted those stories on your blog! You don’t have the right to come back into my life and call yourself my friend after you and the class decided to ostrasize me for those years! I don’t have to forgive you just because you apologized!”

“Marinette, stop being to selfish, girl, it was all Lila’s fau-”

“Oh my god!” Marinette stared at her, before shaking her head and turning on her heel, walking away.

“Marinette! Marinette, wait, please!” Alya grew desperate as she called out to her friend.

But Marinette never looked back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Alya salt how about Alya being the only one in the class to actually be given free commissions bc the rest of the class do pay Mari in advance so she's angry at Mari for not being able to make an outfit when Mari has a ton of small or big commissions to do for the class and clients. Then Alya blurts out that the only reason she became her friend was for free bakery stuff and clothes and the class looks at her in disgust and stop being friends with her.

“What do you mean you can’t make my dress?” Alya’s voice echoed through the cafeteria. All eyes slid towards the journalist, seeing her standing by Marinette’s table, her hands on her hips. “Mari, the gala is this weekend! You’ve never not made my dress before!”

“I’m sorry, Alya, but I have too many commissions going on right now. Rose and Juleka already paid for their gala dresses a year ago, and Chloé did it two years ago. I have Sabrina’s here that is almost ready too, and Aurore was so nice to include a bonus since she really enjoyed the design I made.” Marinette babbled, showing her friend all of the completed sketches in her sketchbook, all of them already in her room, mostly made. All of the girls simply needed to go in for their final fittings. “Your request is just too last minute, and it’s a very expensive design to do quickly. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?! We’re best friends, shouldn’t we put each other first?!” Alya demanded, her face going red from fury.

“Babe, she’s got a full plate, you can’t blame her because you asked for a dress last minute.” Nino set a hand on his girlfriend’s trembling shoulder, trying to calm her down. But it was to no avail.

“You shut up! Honestly, what’s the point in having a designer for a best friend if she can’t even make you a dress?!” Alya snapped at him, her glasses fogging up slightly. “That’s the only reason that I wanted her to be my friend in the first place!”

The following silence was so thick, you could have heard a pin drop.

“What…?” Marinette whispered as she stared up at Alya, her eyes going watery. Alya’s eyes widened in alarm and she began stammering.

“Wait, no, I mean, it’s not.. That’s not what I meant, Marinette. I mean, it was like that at first, having a friend who’s family owned a bakery would be a great way to get some free sweets, and you offering to make me a personalized beanie that one time proved that you’d be even more useful, b- but I found out that you’re such a nice person and I appreciate your friendship!” Alya smiled, feeling the entire student body’s eyes glare holes into her.

“Alya… Did you only became friends with Marinette to get free stuff?” Rose spoke up, clearly horrified at this realization. She began tearing up, before sobbing into Juleka’s shoulder.

“No! Well, maybe at first, but it’s not like that anymore!” Alya tried to defend herself, but she kept digging the hole deeper and deeper.

“You used me..?” Marinette whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. She got to her feet and ran from the cafeteria, sobbing loudly, with Adrien bolting after her.

“Alya…” Nino whispered, taking a step away from her to stare in shock. “Why the hell would you do that?”

“Nino, don’t worry, it doesn’t matter anymore! I think of Marinette as my best friend! That was only when I first met her!” Alya reached out for him, only to for him to pull back. “Nino, please!”

“You’re a monster!” Alix shouted at her, having to be held back by Max and Kim, though they looked as if they wanted to sink their fists into Alya as well.

“That wasn’t the slightest bit tactful, Césaire.” Chloé sneered, crossing her arms. “At least when I’m a manipulative bitch, I’m upfront about it.”

“No, you got it all wrong..” Alya felt herself tearing up, as the student body glared, then turned their backs on her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt and her blog and Lila salt. Marinette knows Lila is lieing about Jagged and wants to protect her friends from her. Still yet Alya puts Lila video on her blog. The thing is Jagged is her friend too s I think she would warn him and penny about Lila & her lies and how it might end up on the blog. I could see Jagged sueing all those involved

“Marinette! It’s so great to see you, how’s my favourite niece?” Jagged strode towards Marinette and swept her up into a tight hug. Marinette was greeted with the familiar smell of leather and smoke from her uncle, feeling a bit of comfort as she hugged you back. “Now, what brings you to my door, huh? You said that you were busy with exams this month.”

“Well, um… Can I talk with you and Penny, please?” Marinette whispered, pulling and twisting her fingers when she stepped back.

When Penny arrived, the three of them sat at the plush couches the hotel has in Jagged’s special room. Both adults watched the fretful teen before she took a shaky breath.

“M- my best friend posted a video last night, it’s of an interview with this new girl from Italy. On a normal occasion, I wouldn’t pay much attention, but this girl.. Lila is lying about so much stuff. A lot of it is about you, uncle Jagged. Stuff that could really hurt you, your image, your reputation.” Marinette teared up ever so slightly. “I asked Alya to take it down, but she screamed at me. It’s her most popular interview yet.”

“… Can you show us the interview?” Penny spoke up, reaching out and gently taking Marinette’s hand. The tearful girl nodded and took out her phone.

—

Alya and Lila giggled to themselves as they made their way towards class. They were reading through the comments Lila’s video had generated, many praising Lila, though some were skeptical of her claims. Lila just assured her that they were just jealous.

When they entered the classroom, they were surprised to see Jagged Stone there, signing things the classmates were giving him as they swarmed around him.

“Lila, look, it’s Jagged! He must be here to see you! I told you that interview would get his attention!” Alya squealed and sped over to join the class, not seeing the nervous look on Lila’s face.

“Jagged, look, it’s Lila!” Penny spoke up, her smile sharp as she spotted the young Italian girl. “Come on over, dear, we saw that interview you did!”

“Did you really..?” Lila asked cautiously, tensing when Jagged strode over and threw his arms over hers and Alya’s shoulders. “I’m so happy that we can see each other again…”

“Of course, love. After all, I have something special for such a special girl in my life.” Jagged grinned down at her, and it reminded Lila of a wolf showing off its fangs before it devoured its kill. He then handed both girls some papers.

“What are these?” Alya’s brows drew together as she leafed through the papers, noting that it was some sort of legal jargon.

“Those, my dears, are court orders. You both had better have good lawyers.” Jagged sneered and pulled away. He strode up to Marinette and pulled her close to his side. “No one defames me or my niece and gets away with it.”

“What?!” Alya screamed.

“You can’t do this! I am a diplomat’s daughter, you can’t touch me!” Lila snapped, before tears flooded her eyes. “Marinette put you up to this, didn’t she?! She’s starting this horrible campaign to bully me!”

“All I did was show him your interview, Lila. I thought the man who supposedly wrote a song about you with love to see you again.” Marinette gave an innocent smile, though amusement glinted in her eyes.

“Oh I’ll write a song about her alright. I’ll call her the Green Eyed Liar.” Jagged chuckled, winking at the shaken girls. “I’ll see you both in court.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your still doing ayla salt could I get one where mari comes back to Paris to vist with her husband Damian and small chd and ayla is like how could you not tell me we are best friends only for chole or kagami to show up and be like well actually I'm her best friend

How much longer?” Young Thomas Wayne complained. Marinette and Damian smiled down at their son as they strode through the snowy streets of Paris.

“We’re almost there, I promise. I bet Grandmama and Grandpapa already have dinner ready.” Marinette winked up at Damian, who rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

“Mari! My God, girl, is that you?!” Marinette caught the redhead rushing towards them out of the corner of her eye. When she turned to address the woman, she nearly lost her footing.

“Alya..?” She could scarcely believe it, she hardly recognized her classmate! The years had not been kind to Alya, giving her severe greying in her hair, and her waist had thickened considerably, most likely to the four kids she had given birth to since high school. Marinette could even see a band of skin on Alya’s left ring finger that was paler than the rest.

She was such a contrast to the tall, elegant, and stunning Marinette.

“Girl, you disappeared after graduation, I have no idea what happened to you! Where did you go? Who are they?” Alya grabbed, turning her attention to Damian and Thomas, who was now hiding behind his father.

“This… This is my husband, Damian and my son, Thomas.” Marinette squeezed Damian’s hand, who squeezed in return to try and comfort her sudden shaken nerves.

“Wait, you got married? When?” Alya got a confused smile on her face. “Why didn’t you tell me? Or invite me to be your maid of honour? We’re best friends. Lila made me her maid of honour in her wedding. She married Damian Wayne, but they eloped to Hawaii last minute, and now she’s traveling with him. Isn’t that cool?”

“Aunt Chloé! Aunt Kagami!” Thomas broke away from Damian and went racing towards his aunts, who both knelt down to catch the ten year old into their embrace.

“Wait, Wayne..” Alya blinked, then turned back to Marinette, crossing her arms. “Wait, they don’t mean…”

“Alya, I did invite my best friend to the wedding. Chloé and Kagami were my bridesmaids. Everyone I wanted at my wedding was there, when I became Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have a dinner to get to. Have a Merry Christmas, Alya.”

“Let’s go, Angel.” Damian kissed Marinette’s temple and strode off with her, leaving a stunned Alya gawking in their wake.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya / Lila salt where Mari has been working as an intern for Gabriel but keeping it on the down low so as to not make a big deal of it. The two start spreading lies through the blog about Mari trying to get into fashion through Adrian only for Gabriel to introduce a new line at a fashion show with Mari as lead designer. (The terrible 2 using stolen tickets to see the show and busted by Nathalie could be interesting to see too)

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, may I have a word?”

Marinette snapped out of her stupor and glanced up at the tall, imposing man looming over her work station. She instantly straightened her spine.

“Yes, Mr. Agreste, is anything wrong?” The young designer gave him a small smile, though it was rather shaky. Her mentor merely held out a tablet, the Ladyblog lighting up the screen.

“I want your opinion on this.” Gabriel kept his usual neutral tone, his expression revealing nothing.

Marinette’s stomach did a flip as she saw it was a photo of her and Adrien. It was from yesterday, obviously at the café where they had had lunch together.

‘Inspiring Designer using Famous Model for Her Golden Ticket to Fame?’ the headline read.

“Well, Mr. Agreste, these are false.” Marinette handed back the tablet, crossing her arms. “We both know that Adrien and I are only friends. I’m dating someone else.”

“I know, Miss Dupain-Cheng, but this blog has been posting these kinds of stories for weeks. They’re beginning to take effect on the Agreste brand.” Gabriel tucked the tablet under his arm, a smile tugging at his lips as Marinette’s eyes narrowed, blazing with fire.

“Well, you were kind enough to let me feature my first ever collection in the fashion show next week. Let’s show Paris their lies, let my work speak for itself,then they can form their opinion.”

“Well said, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel did smile then, giving her a small nod.

—

The fashion show came, and it was an intense event. The seats were a full with the biggest names in fashion, and more press had been let in that usual. Many people buzzed about how this collection was supposed to be featuring something new, but no one could pinpoint what it was.

Then the models appeared, sporting outfits that took everyone’s breath away. They are larger than life, seeing to be made by the fashion gods themselves.

“I am so glad Gabriel took my advice with those designs! He said I was his biggest inspiration!” Lila gloated as she eyed the models up on the runway, though envy curled in her gut. She was a model, wasn’t she? Why wasn’t she up there? When the final model came out, wearing a dress that seemed to have the heavens woven into the fabric, she wanted to desperately to rip it off of the skank’s body and take it for herself. She DESERVED it!

“You really are the muse if Paris, Lila!” Alya giggled, already posting the pictures of the designs and their 'muse’ to her blog. She could already see herself getting an interview with Gabriel Agreste himself, with Lila pulling all of these lovely strings.

Gabriel stepped out onto the runway, and people stood and cheered, but when quiet when he motioned for them to do so. He turned back towards the entrance of the runway and Marinette strode out, her dark hair flowing freely around her shoulders, her slim body clad in a dress that reminded Alya of moonbeams.

“Ladies and gentlemen, these designs today were not my own. Today marks the third anniversary of when Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng accepted my internship and became my apprentice. She is the one that made these dresses, and she is the one who you should all be clapping for. She is a rare talent I know will take the fashion world by storm.”

The crowd cheered for her, as Marinette bowed to the crowd. She didn’t even notice Lila and Alya being escorted out by security.

“Let me go! You have no right to manhandle me!” Alya shouted, struggling against the security guards’ firm grips on her.

“I am a model for the Agreste brand, you will unhand me!” Lila screamed, struggling hard, only to perk up when she spots Nathalie making her way towards them. “Oh, Nathalie, there you are! Please, tell these buffoons they’re making a grave mistake!”

“There is no mistake, Miss Rossi. Entering the event with forged tickets is a serious crime.” Nathalie stared down at the girls, her face blank. “Mr. Agreste will no longer be needing your services, Miss Rossi. You and Miss Césaire will be henceforth banned from every Agreste event and that tabloid blog of yours is being shut down.”

“Y- you can’t to do that…” Alya went pale, before reaching for her phone. She tried to open up her blog, but it kept saying that the page did not exist. “You.. You can’t do that, that was MY blog!”

“Maybe next time you’ll think twice about spreading rumors about the Agrestes and Miss Dupain-Cheng. You’re lucky that we don’t arrest you, but Marinette was nice enough to convince us otherwise. Now, these gentlemen will see you two out.”

With a wave of her hand, the security guards dragged the screaming girls out as they struggled and spat out curses.

Nathalie went back to the main room, smiling as she watched Marinette glow in the attention she had worked so hard for and had earned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooh just had an idea, I submitted an ask earlier saying maybe mari as an intern of Gabriels but what if she was Edna Mode's intern? And what if she had chosen Edna instead of Gabriel because of Lila and Ayla and as she can see Lila modelling for Gabriel and wants nothing to do with him couz of that? Can you imagine how ticked Gabriel would be to lose a shot at recruiting Mari then?

“Now Marinette, darling, when we enter the gala today, do not be intimidated. You are the promised designer, you are my great apprentice, don’t let anyone belittle you. Belittling you is belittling me, understand?” Edna smiled over at her young French appreciate. The designer certainly approved of her outfit, the crimson qi pao dress with gold accents really complimented the twenty year old’s gorgeous figure.

“I promise to do you proud, Edna.” Marinette smiled that smile that seemed to always brighten up the room. When the limo stop and she saw the paparazzi just beyond the tinted glass, she let out a shaky breath. “Lets do the Mode brand proud .”

As soon as the two women stepped out onto the red carpet, reporters and paparazzi shouted out their names. Edna posed for many pictures, signed a few autographs, but ignored the reporters.

Marinette smiled and signed as many autographs as her fans desired, but soon ran after Edna, her long legs allowing her to catch up easily.

They entered the gala and many turned their way. Who wouldn’t, with Edna being the biggest name in fashion, aside from Gabriel Agreste.

“Look, it’s Edna Mode!” Lila tugged excitedly on Adrien’s arm, her nails digging in, biting the skin through his suit jacket. Adrien winced, then glared down at his date, an unfortunate situation forced upon him by his father.

“Who is that with her?” Alya squinted at the faintly blurry figures. She hadn’t worn her glasses, taking Lila’s advice that she looked much more attractive without them, and she was willing to suffer a night of blurry vision for the chance to catch the eye of any of the older men in the fashion industry. It was a better way to get an interview.

“That looks like… Marinette.” Adrien blinked owlishly at the sight of his former classmate. She looked stunning, like she belonged in the crowd of the elite.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng?” Gabriel’s eyes shot up when he realized who it was. The once stuttering girl had certainly grown into a beautiful young woman. He remembered seeing her impressive designs come to life, she had had great promise, so much so that he had offered to take her on as his own intern. He had been looking forward to teach her the things his own son never wanted to learn.

“She must have tricked that designer into bringing her to the party. Probably off of some lies she’s told.” Alya snorted, earning a lip curl of disgust from Lila.

“She always was trying to claw her way to the top, right Gabriel?” Lila smiled up at Gabriel, only to see he was gone. She spotted him making his way towards Marinette and Edna Mode.

“Edna, it has been a while.” Gabriel strode up, smiling down at the fiery woman.

“Gabriel, it is good to see you’re still alive. I thought you had croaked when you locked yourself up in that mansion of yours all of those years ago.” Edna took a sip of her champagne, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. “This is my intern, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Yes, we’ve met. She went to school with my son.” Gabriel gave the girl a stiff smile, before returning his gaze to Edna. “Now, Miss Mode, it seems as if your sales have greatly surpassed mine this year.”

“It’s all thanks to Marinette. She is a fabulous talent, a diamond in the rough!” Edna praised, her loud voice catching the attention of the people around them. “I heard that she denied you, Gabriel. You must have really foolish to insult her, since she told me you were her greatest inspiration to be a designer.”

“N- no, it’s not like that! Mr. Agreste didn’t insult me!” Marinette put in quickly, quietly cursing Edna’s boldness due to the tongue loosening alcohol. She met Gabriel’s blank stare, but her eyes darted over to Lila and Alya. “I was honoured to have Mr. greater offer me an internship. I just… There were certain circumstances that were… Undesirable.”

Gabriel followed her gaze to Lila and his lips tightened into a thin line. He realized now that his brand could have flourished if he had had Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But he had lost her to Edna, and due a very last miscalculation on his part, that now costed him greatly.

“Ah, I was unaware of such circumstances. Forgive me, Miss Dupain-Cheng, I hope that you and I can work together in the future.” Gabriel said stiffly.

His eyes landed on Lila, and with his stare, Lila could feel her entire career, her dreams of marrying into the Agreste family, being forced down the drain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I already gave some salt ideas, but, I need some angst, how about Alya being the cause of Marinette's suicide, with her revealing her identity to Alya right before

WARNING: SUICIDE. DEATH. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I’m not really gonna do my taglist for this, incase you guys have triggers, okay?

—

Alya smiled to herself as she finished posting her newest article. It had to be her magnum opus, the story of the century. She had no doubt news outlets from all over Paris were going to beg to have her on their teams as soon as they read this article.

She was forced from her thoughts by the ringing of her cell phone. Frowning, she answered it.

“Hello?”

“H- hi Alya.” It was Marinette. Alya rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat.

“What do you want Marinette?” Her voice came out much harsher than she meant for it to, but she didn’t bother correcting herself for a bully. “I’m a little busy here.”

“O- oh… I didn’t mean.. I’m sorry.” Alya heard a sniffle and rolled her eyes again. It just never ends with this girl! “Alya… Was I really that big of a mess up? Is that why everyone left me..?”

“Marinette, I don’t have time for this. You can keep this stupid attention seeking stuff up, but it’s getting old fast. You weren’t a good friend, you flaked out often, you refused to get up the guts to confess to Adrien, so now he’s with Lila. Everyone left you because you’re worthless, you’re selfish, you only think of yourself!”

“Alya-”

“I hate you, Marinette.”

There was deafening silence, before Alya heard another sniffle.

“I can’t believe I ever chose you to be Rena Rouge.” Marinette whispered.

Alya’s brows drew together, confused.

But it clicked.

And the line went dead.

And Marinette stepped off of the ledge of the Eiffel Tower falling down.

Down.

Down.

—

Alya stared numbly at the casket being lowered into the earth.

It was her fault.

All her fault.

She had caused the death of Ladybug, and now Paris was doomed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila tricks alya into thinking that Nino is cheating on her with Marinette, and Marinette on adrien. Chat noir helps comfort his friends.

How could she have been so blind?

Alya’s hands curled into fists as she stared at her boyfriend and ex best friend sitting at a park bench, laughing and eating ice cream.

“I tried to tell you. Marinette is just after every guy around, she’s greedy and wants all the attention on her. So she spreads her legs.” Lila taunted, setting a hand on Alya’s shoulder. “But I can’t believe them, hurting you and Adrien like that… They’re the worst people ever.”

“How could they..?” Alya fought back her tears, before taking a picture of them with shaky hands. She soon strode right up to the pair. Nino was the first to spot her. He smiled and waved.

“Alya, babe, we were just talking out you!” He grinned, but it disappeared when he noticed the tears in her eyes. “Alya?”

No one, not even Lila, saw the slap coming. Ninos head snapped to the side after Alya backhanded him, sending the boy’s glasses askew.

“You cheating bastard! Really, cheating on me with Marinette of all people?! How low are your standards?! And hurting Adrien like this?! You’re both monsters!” Alya hollered in their faces, slamming Marinette too, giving one of the girl’s pigtails a ripping pull, making her almost see stars.

“Alya, what the hell are you talking about?! Marinette and I are just hanging out, we haven’t been doing that in a while!” Nino argued, adjusting his crooked glasses.

“No, you two can’t lie to me!” Alya snapped and held up her phone. “I’ll ruin you, I’ll ruin both of you! You’ll be shown as the cruel sluts you both are!”

Alya turned her angry glare to Marinette.

“I’ll show Adrien that he made a mistake trying to date someone like you.”

—

To say the day was eventful was an understatement for Chat Noir. It had just been… A mess. A mess of Alya screaming at him over the phone that Marinette was cheating in him. Of seeing her article full of nothing but slander towards his girlfriend and best friend.

And here he was, standing on the railing to Marinette’s balcony, hearing Marinette cry her eyes out. He sighed to himself and knocked gently on the hatch door.

There was silence, then shuffling. Marinette soon opened the hatch and peeked out, her eyes red and puffy from crying. The sight broke his heart.

“O- oh, Chat. What are you doing here?” Marinette wiped away her flowing tears, but to no avail. “Is anything wrong?”

“No, princess. I just.. I heard you probably needed a friend.” He opened his arms wide. Marinette sniffled and launched herself into his arms, sobbing loudly.

“Adrien is gonna ha-a-a-a-te me…” She whimpered into his chest, trembling hard. “I can’t lose him, Chat, I can’t! I love him more than anything, I’d never cheat on him! I’ve loved him since the day I met him.”

“I know, Mari, I know..” Chat hugged her tight. He had already visited Nino as Adrien. There had been no harsh words, just words of understanding, of friendship. “I know you’d never cheat on me.”

“What?” Marinette pulled back just as there was a flash of light. She stared up at Adrien, before her lips trembled. “You’re.. Adrien. Y- you didn’t believe Alya?”

“Never, Mari. I know you’d never do that to me.” He leaned down and kissed her softly, cupping her face in his hands. He rested his forehead against hers as soon as it broke. “How about the three of us get out of the city for a while? Maybe someplace nice?”

“Three of us?” Marinette sniffled again, and Adrien wiped away her tears.

“Well we need to get Nino out of Paris too, since he’s single. Maybe find him a girl who’d actually appreciate him.” Adrien shrugged, trying to lighten the mood. “How about Sweden? Or Italy?”

Marinette let out a shaky laugh and hugged her boyfriend tight.

“I love you.. So much.”

“I love you too, Princess.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien salt: Adrien becomes possessive of marinette and when he finds out she’s dating Damian he spreads lies about her hoping to break them up, but only gets outed as a possessive jerk

Adrien scowled as he watched Marinette enter the classroom. She had taken out her pigtails, the pigtails Adrien thought were the cutest things in the world.

Sure, they were in their last year of lycée and she had mentioned to Alya that she felt like she looked like a child with them on, but he preferred the pigtails. He wanted her back in the outfit that she usually wore, not the skinny jeans, high heels, and and shirts that hugged her body a bit more.

Why on earth was she trying to look more grown up? Was she trying to attract a guy? The thought instantly soured Adrien’s mood and his hands clenched into fists.

“Good morning Adrien, Nino.” Marinette greeted them brightly, a noticeable spring in her step. She then shot a nice smile to her best friend. “Alya, I just finished your scarf last night. I just need to add a finishing touch and I’ll bring it to you tomorrow.”

“Sounds great. Girl, are you alright? You’re bruised.” Alya pointed to Marinette’s neck. Adrien narrowed his eyes and saw distinct bruises decorating one side of her neck and collarbone.

“What?” Marinette touched her neck and went crimson, an annoyed expression flickering across her face as if she realized something. “That son of a..”

“Angel, you forgot your purse in the car.” A figure appeared in the doorway, and Adrien could have sworn he heard Chloé, Lila, and Sabrina purr. He was tall, with a handset jaw and broad shoulders. His green eyes swept across the room, before landing on Marinette. And he smiled. “You’re always so forgetful, Angel.”

“Damian, we talked about this.” Marinette pointed to her neck, scowl clearly in place. “I told you to be careful. Now I have to go around with hickies on my neck.”

“I can’t help it. You left many on me too.” The man, Damian, pointed out, handing her her purse and giving her a kiss.

Adrien felt his fury skyrocket.

“Marinette, who is this?” He spoke up, trying to keep his expression pleasant. The couple pulled apart and Marinette blushed.

“Oh, sorry. This is my boyfriend, Damian.” She said shyly, and the class just gawked. Didn’t she have a crush on Adrien?

“Boyfriend?” Adrien’s voice became soft as shock settled in. She had a boyfriend? Since when?!

“Alright, Angel, I have to get to work. I’ll see you at home later?” Damian kissed her forehead, quickly leaving without giving the class a second glance or a chance to ask questions.

Marinette beamed and returned to her seat, while Adrien stewed and slumped his shoulders.

—

“Lila.”

Lila’s green eyes raised and her brows rose at the sight of Adrien looming over her. She suddenly got on a sweet smile.

“Oh, Adrien! What are you doing here?” She asked brightly, even though they were alone in the locker rooms.

“You know Marinette’s boyfriend?” Adrien smiled as Lila scowled at his mentioning that Marinette had gotten herself a hunk of a boyfriend. “He’s Bruce Wayne’s son. I met him a couple years ago at a party I attended with my father. ”

“What?” Lila’s green eyes narrowed a fraction and she smiled.

“He’s ten times richer than I am.” Adrien mentioned casually, smiling at her. “And they have businesses all over the world.”

“Really?” Lila’s eyes sparkled with greed and Adrien knew he had her.

“I thought he’d be the perfect guy for you, since he would be your ticket to having all of these amazing stories and be famous, but now he’s satin Marinette..”

“Not if I can help it.” Lila sneered, already sharpening her claws.

—

The next day, Adrien could hear the rumors circling. That Marinette was trying to get her way to the top by sleeping with a Wayne, that Damian was an out of control psycho that battered his last girlfriend. That he was sending letters to Lila, begging for her to date him, he was just using Marinette to make her jealous.

And he relished in it. No doubt that Marinette would dump Damian now.

But he was surprised to see Damian and Marinette standing over Lila as soon as he got into the classroom, joined with what he knew were lawyers.

“So I highly recommend you keep your mouth shut about such lies next time.” Damian was saying, his arm wrapped snugly around Marinette’s waist. “You honestly are a pathetic excuse for a woman I’ve ever seen, Miss Rossi. I’d say get yourself a good lawyer, but I doubt anyone would take your case.”

“Adrien!” Lila was up from her chair in seconds, frantically pointing at the model. “He made he spread the rumors! He was jealous because he wanted Marinette all to himself!”

“Lila, I would never do that!” Adrien snapped, his face reddening when everyone stared, but their glares turned to Lila.

“Your lies are even more pathetic.” Marinette snorted and crossed her arms. “Adrien would never do that to me.”

Everyone except Lila missed the smile Adrien shot her way. And she knew Adrien was going to let her flounder her. Afterall, why would the sunshine child want to hurt his very good friend?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You still doing salt? Howsabout Marinette went to the other class (with Aurore and those other ones). But the original class still harrases her on school grounds due to Lila. Meanwhile some of the classmembers do however hang out with her one on one cause they still enjoy her company but don't mention it and don't act on it in groups cause they're afraid of falling out of the group. Them all slowly realizing Lila is causing a rift in the class and forced Marinette away.

“Marc, I love your newest short story, it’s really good.” Marinette handed the rough draft of the Marc’s story back to her classmate, smiling broadly. When Marc blushed and stammered something she couldn’t hear, she hugged him. “I have no doubt that it will win the contest.”

“You really think so?” Marc perked up, before his eyes nervously darted around the school courtyard. Then they widened. “The rabid pack is coming.”

That was the title they gave Miss Bustier’s class ever since Lila came around. They followed her around like a court after their queen, and attacked whoever offended her in the slightest.

“What do they want now?” Aurore scowled as she watched the group approach them, taking her seat on the other side of Marinette. “Feeding into another one of her lies.”

“I am happy you transferred out of that class, Marinette.” Kagami reached out and gripped Marinette’s hand as she took her seat at the table with them. “Your smile is much brighter now.”

Marinette smiled at her girlfriend, but then shot a weary gaze to Alya who came storming up to her. Alya, who not ten hours earlier, had been begging for her help with a design for her blog. Yet here she was, hands clenched and looking ready to spew acid.

“You locked Lila in the broom closet? Are you serious?” Alya snarled.

Marinette merely quirked a brow, but said nothing. When Aurore looked ready to argue, she motioned for her friend to stop. This was a daily occurrence, she didn’t bother anymore. It was all white noise.

She watched as Alix began shouting, even though just last week they had been hanging out, designing a cool shirt for the skateboarding tournament she was entering.

Or Rose and Juleka glaring at her as if she were a monster, despite Marinette having just made them matching necklaces with special insignias for the couple.

She had made everyone here things, she had hung out with them just last week, one on one, but here they were, treating her like she was the bad guy.

And she was sick of it.

“And you did it because Adri-”

“I don’t care about Adrien, Alya. I don’t care about Lila. Lila and Adrien are nothing to me.” Marinette stood, her eyes cold and calm. “I have to get home. My girlfriend and I are going to be baking together tonight.”

“Girlfriend..?” Alya whispered softly, looking a bit pale as Kagami stood and took Marinette’s hand once again. “Wait, Marinette..”

“Let’s go, Mimi.” Marinette whispered to her girlfriend before heading off in the other direction at a fast pace.

—

The class fell apart quickly. They realized that the nice things they once had were gone. There were no more delicious cakes on birthdays, no more free gifts. There was no more sunshine in their lives.

They tried to blame it all on Marinette, saying that she was too sensitive, too emotional.

But no one can ever hide from the truth, no matter how hard they try.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt Alya married Nino at 19 after high school and had a kid but after a year they divorce bc of Lila. 18 years later Alya (time hasn't been too kind to her) is walking around Paris looking for a good story, sees Nino in a red carpet event and beside him is a 36 year old Marinette who looks no older than 26 with a 19/20 year old girl who turns out to be her daughter who was adopted by Mari once she married Nino a year after he divorced Alya and her daughter calls her out in front of paps.

“Alya-”

“No, Nino, I’m done!” Alya snapped slapping her husband’s hands away, a snarl clear in place. “You cheated on me, so you don’t get to talk!”

“I didn’t cheat on you!” In the next room, their newborn daughter was crying from the screaming. “Alya, Stella is a girl I work with! She’s a fellow DJ, but she’s ace! She has no interest in me whatsoever!”

“Like ace is an actual thing.” Alya snorted scornfully, crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed. “Lila told me she saw you two kissing. I am your WIFE! I should be your first priority, not some hussy!”

“Lila?! You are still listening to Lila?! Did you learn nothing in collège?! Lycée?!” Nino thundered out, the crying in the other room getting worse. He tried to get himself to calm down by breathing out through his nose. “Get the hell out.”

“What?” Alya sounded scandalized, before poking him hard in the chest. “You can’t give me out of our apartment-”

“MY apartment!” Nino snapped back, pushing her hand away, before grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the door. “You don’t pay for a single thing here, you can’t keep a single job because of the tarnished reputation you caused yourself from believing in Lila!”

Nino shoved his wife out of the apartment and shut the door after her, locking it swiftly. He ignored the banging and screaming from the other side, instead running into the bedroom, scooping his wailing daughter into his arms.

“It’s okay, starlight, it’s fine..” He whispered as he rocked her, holding her close to his chest. “No one will hurt you, you’ll be safe.”

—

It had been a rough divorce. Alya had tried to get half of everything he owned, but her relentless screaming and cursing made the judge rule in his favour.

But what really egged him was that she never asked for custody of their daughter. Nino had known Alya hadn’t been exactly thrilled at being a mother at nineteen, but no one was! No one was ready for that kind of responsibility, but he had vowed to stay with her, that he’d love both of them, he’d provide the best that he could. And he had, he was taking off as D J, his music was already getting huge hits and he was even getting revenue from his songs.

But that never seemed to be enough for Alya. She was blacklisted from most major news agencies, but never held any job she got for long. It was all because she was jealous of the grand things Lila said she had.

Lila. Fuck, Nino hated that woman. She had been the source of all of this. He remembered when Lila had first met his daughter. She had not so subtly said that now Alya’s life was over with a baby, and it was a pity she hadn’t aborted their daughter when she’d had the chance. Nino had screamed at her and had banned her from the apartment. But Alya kept going out and meeting her, eating up her bullshit.

Perhaps he was better off without Alya. Nino sighed and he walked through the city park, carrying little Daphné in her stroller. He had wanted out of that apartment, out of the place where he and Alya had planned their life together.

He was nineteen and already divorced. How sad was that?

“Nino? Nino Lahiffe?” The voice broke Nino out of his thoughts and his gaze settled on a young woman not standing far from him. Her large blue eyes met his, and he felt a tug of familiarity. “I can’t believe it! Nino, it’s so good to see you!”

Marinette. It was Marinette. The sight of her brought a smile to his face. She rushed over to hug him, but stopped sort when she saw Daphné.

“Oh! Is she yours?” Marinette cooed, looking so amazing with her dark hair pinned up and a pale rose pantsuit. She looked to well out together, the complete opposite of how he was feeling.

“Yeah. This is Daphné. Daphné, meet Marinette. I’ve known her since I was a kid.” Nino smiled down at his daughter. He knew she couldn’t quite understand him yet, but he liked to be polite afterall.

“Oh Nino, she’s precious! Where’s Alya at?” He saw the hesitation in her eyes when she asked that question, but she too had been raised to be polite.

“She…” Nino’s voice trailed off before he cleared his throat. “She left me. She’s not in our lives anymore.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” Marinette instantly took his hand in her own and squeezed it. “If you ever need anything, I’m here, Nino! Don’t hesitate to call me.”

And he knew by looking at her, she meant it.

—

In the three weeks, Marinette came by every day to help the best she could. And she was the best Nino has ever seen work with kids.

It took a few months before Nino could get up the courage to ask Marinette out on a date. He took her to a nice restaurant. He learned that she was about to launch her own brand, thanks to the help of Audrey Bourgeois.

He soon gained traction with his music. He even managed to film a few short films, when Marinette could baby sit for it.

It took him a year to finally kiss Marinette. She tasted so sweet.

It took him a month after that for them both to say ‘I love you’.

It took him two years to ask her to marry him. She, of course, said yes.

Marinette’s brand took off, Nino’s music and directing was a hit. They were content, with their beautiful daughter, Daphné.

—

Alya scowled as she checked her phone. Why the hell wasn’t Lila texting her back? She had promised Alya tickets to this premiere.

At the age of thirty eight-thirty, Alya still had little to no patience. And very little in ways of reining in her temper. Not that she really had to for anyone; her family wouldn’t talk to her, neither would any of her old friends. All of the jobs she got were so jealous of her, they always found faults in her and fired her.

Whatever. She’d make it big. When she heard about this new upcoming director, she knew she had to try and score an interview for the blog she still kept. Then people would be begging to hire her.

But Lila never replied.

With a huff of frustration, Alya adjusted the tight black dress she wore. It was from when she was nineteen, but she was blind to it being far too small, it hugging her body in a very unflattering light.

She pushed her way through the crowd lining one side of the red carpet before the theatre. She glared at one of the security guards keeping her behind the velvet rope, before taking out her phone. She just had to get an interview!

She watched as the actors in the movie strode by. She called out their names, but didn’t get a response.

Then the director stepped out from a stretch limousine. And Alya felt her heart skip a beat.

Nino looked so handsome. So tall and professional in his suit. With a stunning woman on his arm, dressed in a floor length, body hugging gown. She looked perfect, and it made Alya’s jaw clench in jealousy.

She recognized the woman. It was Marinette. Of course it was Marinette, it was always Marinette, the liar…

Her heart stop at the next person to leave the limo. A young woman with long, dark wavy hair and golden eyes. She looked to be in her late teens, and beamed at her parents with obvious joy.

“D- Daphné!” The name was out of Alya’s mouth before she realized. Her daughter’s golden eyes landed on her birth mother and her brows drew together in confusion, no recognition flashing in them.

“Daphné, hurry up, we can’t be late!” Marinette had stopped with Nino, and was smiling brightly at her daughter.

“Coming Maman!” Daphné rushed over to catch up, and the family of three posed for a few pictures, before heading inside.

And Alya stood there, shellshocked. And she stood there, even when everyone left. Even when the movie started inside. Even when it began to rain. And she began to cry.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Daminette + Alya Salt) Marinette had been trying to hide the torment and loneliness Alya and Lila have been putting her through from Damian to avoid worrying him. But of course he found out. Damian may have set certain dominos in motion to repair Marinette's friendships with most of her classmates while turning Alya and Lila into pariahs, thus reversing their social standings and making his princess feel loved and appreciated once more, as she deserves.

It wasn’t hard for Damian to see, if he looked hard enough.

He noticed it. Jason noticed it. Everyone in the fucking family noticed it.

Marinette had lost weight. She looked almost skeletal. And the brightness had dimmed from her eyes, despite her putting up a cheerful front.

It broke Damian’s heart.

“Angel..” Damian and his family had sat her down one night, and they convinced her to spill everything. As she did, she spilled out her tears. She had fallen apart right then and there at the kitchen table until she was a blubbering mess and cried herself to sleep.

As much as Damian wanted to go over and skin her class alive, he knew that wouldn’t be the safe option. Especially since it seemed there were two that were the ringleaders, while the others followed like sheep.

Alya and Lila. He would have to destroy them. So as Damian Wayne he made some calls. And he waited.

He took Marinette to class the morning he planned it to happen. Once inside the room, he could see her class gathered around a girl, Lila. He narrowed his eyes as he tuned in on her story.

“And Damian was so sweet, taking me out for such a sweet evening. We had dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower, and he offered to take me to Gotham! I’ll be going next week, he’ll even introduce me to Batman!” She cooed, while Alya seemed to be typing furiously on her phone.

“Odd, I don’t remember things going quite like that.” Damian spoke up, and all eyes landed on him. He smiled when he saw Lila go pale and began to stammer. “Last night I have having dinner with my family and my girlfriend at our estate near Versailles.”

“Lila, you got to see his estate?!” Alya exclaimed, beaming now, typing some more.

“Marinette is my girlfriend.” Damian snapped, making Alya pause and look up in confusion. “If you had any brains, you would have seen me holding hands with her this very minute!”

“Hey, dude, there’s no need to insult my girlfriend like that!” Nino got to his feet, glowering.

“Idiots. They’re all idiots.” Damian rolled his eyes, before turning to Marinette. “These are the people that make you cry yourself to see at night? These are the people that torture you every day, making you feel like you’re worthless? Angel, they’re nothing. They aren’t worth your tears.”

“W- what do you mean? Marinette is so mean to me, they’re just trying to protect me..” Lila whimpered, tearing up. “Damiboo..”

“Shut up, you thot! Because of you and your little tabloid bitch, she’s become a ghost of herself! Have none of you looked at her recently?!” Damian snapped. And the class looked. And they saw what she had become, looking more gaunt and pale, so tired and drained of life.

Was it all because of them?

“Damian…” Marinette’s voice was shaky, and tears welled up in her eyes. “I- I don’t feel so good.”

Before anyone could react, Marinette crumpled to the ground. Rose let out a scream and Nathaniel cursed under his breath, quickly dialing an ambulance.

When the ambulance arrived and Marinette was being taken out of the school on a stretcher, the entire school flooded the courtyard to watch, many recording with their cellphones. A news van even pulled up and Nadja came out, her cameraman right behind her.

“Was there an akuma attack?” She asked Alya as they ran up to the class. The ambulance pulled away and many stared after it.

“No.” Damian spoke up before anyone else could, his eyes cold and hard. “Marinette has been severely bullied at this school for once. It took a toll on her physically, all because of a pathetic liar and her cronies.”

“What the hell do you mean, Lila is lying?! Marinette is the liar! She’s just doing this to get some attention!” Alya set her hands on her hips, squaring off against the Wayne boy.

Several sounds of tires squealing and several figures entered through the front gates. Figures that got the students buzzing.

“Yo, Demon!” Jagged Stone called out to Damian, Penny running along beside him. “What was with that ambulance? Is someone hurt?”

“It was Marinette.” Damian spoke. Clara Nightengale paled as soon as she ran up, pressing her hands to her mouth.

“What?! Why?!” Jagged’s eyes widened in alarm. In response, Damian pointed towards Marinette’s class. Towards Alya and Lila.

“Remember what we talked about on the phone last night. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to the hospital.” Damian ran out the front gates, not once looking back.

The celebrities turned to Lila and Alya, their expressions thunderous.

On live TV, all of Paris got to see them cheek the girls and their class out, while Damian sat with Marinette, gripping her hand tightly in his own.

She’d heal, she’d get better. He just knew it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you're still writing alya salt, I've been getting super pushy vibes from her character recently. What about her forcing the class into a setting they're not comfortable with and finally getting in trouble for it? I feel like I haven't seen this prompt really done before. Even if you don't write this prompt thank you for reading this ask it's the first one I've ever sent. :)

“Come on guys, we’ve gotta.”

The class exchanged glances, looking unsure of themselves.

“I don’t know, Alya..” Rose murmured shyly, gripping Juleka’s hand for support. “I don’t really think Marinette is ready for that kind of thing..”

“Oh please!” Alya scoffed, crossing her arms, thankful Adrien and Marinette weren’t in the room. “If she doesn’t confess now, she’ll lose her chance!”

“But Marinette can’t even speak to him without stuttering.” Juleka pointed out, shaking her head. “Forcing them into this romantic situation and making her try and kiss him might be a bit much.”

“Trust me, it’ll be fine.” Alya grinned, then grabbed one of the whiteboard markers. “And here’s how we’re gonna do it.”

—

The stage was set. It was a romantic evening at the docks, Adrien standing there, waiting for someone. He didn’t know who, Alya had simply told him that she had a surprise for him.

He heard someone approaching. He turned to see Marinette, wearing a cute pink sundress, and painful looking high heels. He could see her unsteadiness on them, her ankles wobbling slightly.

“Oh, good afternoon Marinette. Are you my surprise?” Adrien smiled in amusement at his friend. He had been instructed to bring flowers, so he held out the small bouquet of daisies he had gotten. “I got these for you. I guess these are gifts you give friends, huh?”

Marinette forced a shaky smile and stuttering out a response he could barely hear.

Back at the harbour, Alya was tucked in a hiding spot, recording the entire thing with a grin. She had given Marinette the perfect instructions to woo Adrien. This couldn’t fail.

Ivan and Kim exchanged glances as they set down the massive boombox, and pressed play. A special romantic track Alya had requested of Nino began to play.

“W- would you like to dance?” Marinette stuttered out, hesitantly holding out of a hand.

“Um… Sure.” Adrien’s brows drew together, but he took Marinette’s outstretched hand and pulled her close. They did an awkward shuffle of a dance, out on that dock, both looking extremely uncomfortable.

“Alya..” Alix whispered, but Alya held a hand up, silencing her. Alix huffed out in annoyance, crossing her arms.

Finally, the music faded and the two of them stood there in awkward silence.

“Adrien, I have something to tell you.” Marinette whispered meekly.

“Sure, Marinette, anything.” Adrien smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. But it was interrupted by a sudden spotlight on them.

Markov.

Then the cherry blossoms began clumsily raining down on them.

Adrien felt more flabbergasted than ever.

“Adrien, I..” Marinette’s voice snapped his attention back to her. She seemed terrified.

“Yes, Marinette?” He smiled, though was a bit shaken.

“I.. I..” Sweat was drenching her brow and she took a hesitant step back.

The heel of her extreme high heel slid into the crack in the dock. She found herself caught and went stumbling backwards.

She felt into the water with a a loud splash.

“Marinette!” The entire class was immediately out of their hiding spots. Kim rushed down the docks, past Adrien, and dove into the water without hesitation.

Marinette was dragged out of the water, and the class crowded around her. She was crying hysterically, her face in her hands and her body shuddering.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I c-ca-an’t!” She sobbed out, her eyes darting around. She began crying harder now, it going beyond hysterics.

“Marinette…” Adrien reached out, but pulled back sharply when Marinette then vomited all over the docks and over herself. That just made her cry harder. She wailed.

“Let’s get her home.” Nino shoved forward, taking off his jacket and tossing it over her shoulders, helping the shivering girl stand.

“I’m sorry, Alya, I’m sorry..” Marinette whimpered, barely able to speak between sobs. It was then that the class realized that Alya still had her phone out and was still recording.

“Alya, put the fucking phone away!” Nathaniel snapped, red in the face.

“This is your fault! We told you that Marinette wasn’t ready to confess her feelings to Adrien, we told you!” Mylène scolded, and Adrien blinked in surprise. “And look at what happened!”

“Her feelings?” Adrien whispered, watching as Juleka and Rose escorted a barefoot, puke covered, red faced Marinette off of the docks.

“She’s in love with you.” Ivan spoke up, his harsh glare remaining on Alya, who looked shaken. “I know it’s not right to tell you, but Alya keeps pressuring her to confess to you. To the point until today.”

“… Why would you force her?” Adrien asked Alya, the rage barely contained in those words.

“Because if she didn’t confess now, she’d lose her chance! You’d go for Lila or that ice queen, Kagami!” Alya shouted, flabbergasted at why the thought she was the bad guy here! “She needed confidence, so we set up a romantic scenario!”

“This wasn’t a romantic scenario, this was a trainwreck!” Alix threw up her hands in disbelief. “Marinette was humiliated thanks to what you cooked up!”

“But-”

“No, you’re going to apologize to Marinette tomorrow and better hope she even thinks of forgiving you.” Adrien felt his fury spike, and he turned and began running after Marinette. Though he knew she probably didn’t want to see him, at least he wasn’t the last person she wanted to see.

Alya stared after the class, gripping her phone tightly.

Completely unaware she had just sent the video to one Lila Rossi.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible Salt Prompt? Alya is getting ready for a date with Nino and tries to get the twins ready to go to Lila's for babysitting. Ella and Etta refuse and insist they spend time with 'big sis Marinette' because they don't have to be impressed with her stories, because Lila is mean when they don't believe her and always talking down to them. Instead of believing her sisters she gets upset, so Ella and Etta tattle to Mom and Dad that Alya has been going on dates instead of babysitting

Alya puckered her lips, checking to see if her lip gloss had just the right sheen.

“We don’t wanna go to Lila’s.” Ella whined, taking off her jacket once again and tossing it onto the floor.

“We wanna go to Marinette’s! She’s nicer and she makes us cookies!” Nette crossed her arms and poked out her lower lip.

“Well that’s too bad, Marinette won’t get watching you two anymore. Lila is way better.” Alya rolled her eyes and adjusted the skirt of her dress. When she looked back at then and saw them glaring, she sighed in frustration. “Fine, I’ll buy you two ice cream, if you promise that you’ll let Lila babysit you, got it?”

The twins exchanged a look, but said nothing.

—

Alya giggled to herself as she entered the apartment. The date had been perfect, especially the fireworks she and Nino went to see.

“Hello, Alya.”

Alya turned sharply and saw her family sitting at the table. Her parents and Nora looked annoyed, while the twins were smiling smugly.

“Young lady, we’re going to have a talk.” Her mother hissed, eyes narrowed.

Alya gulped and stepped towards them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya purposely gets someone akumatized, so that she can get another interview with Ladybug and talk about Lila. It was a really rough akuma, and at the end, Ladybug and Chat are really beat up. She's live streaming, and LB chews her out for working with Hawk Moth, or gets her arrested for causing public endangerment. Maybe she declares that she can't be Rena publicly, and exposed Lila?

It was meant to be a simple akumatization, simple like when Mr. Pigeon gets akumatized maybe every other week kind of easy.

She didn’t expect the havoc. She didn’t expect the Eiffel Tower collapsing.

But Ladybug and Chat Noir saved he say, so it’s no big deal, right?

The little girl, freshly free from akumatization, was crying in Ladybug’s arms. When she spotted Alya, she pointed to her and said something to Ladybug. The heroic duo stood and made their way towards Alya, covered in bruises and dust. They did not look happy.

“You purposely caused an akuma?” Ladybug hissed through clenched teeth, her jaw clenching and unclenching as she stormed up to Alya, who already had her phone out and recording.

“Ladybug, how’s it like having Lila Rossi ad her best friend? She must be amazing, having saved Jagged Stone’s cat, and works with stopping pollution with Prince Ali.” Alya gabbed, obviously ignoring the harsh question shot her way.

Ladybug looked one hundred and ten percent done.

“Lila Rossi is not my best friend. She never has been, she never will be. I am not dating Chat Noir, and I will never reveal my identity to the public, because that could endanger myself and my family members! My life is my own business, Alya, you have no right to know every single detail!” Ladybug jabbed her finger at the reporter, while Chat Noir crossed his arms and watched in silent support. “I no longer trust you because of the stunts you’ve pulled! You are no longer Rena Rouge, because of today, because of Lila, because of your unwillingness to let people have their own private lives!”

“But… But..” Alya’s eyes went wide, glassy from shock. But Ladybug was already walking away, before boosting herself up with her yo-yo. Chat Noir followed suit.

Alya glanced down at her cell phone, to the video she was still recording. With a shaky finger, she posted it onto the Ladyblog. And began tearing her idol apart.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but Marinette being Jason's soul mate and meeting hin when they're young. Her family is on a business trip to Gotham and the two meet, their worlds exploding into color. They stay in touch as best they can, and telle ach other their identities. Several years later, Marinette is sitting in chem, bores out of her mind, when the colors start to flicker. Then, in an instant, her world is black and white...

Gotham was a very different town from Paris, eleven-year-old Marinette realized this real fast. She gripped her father’s hand as they strode through the crowded streets, full of grey. But everything was grey to Marinette. She had yet to find her soulmate.

She gripped her father’s hand tighter when her mother pointed out the massive tower up ahead. Wayne Enterprises, the place that asked them to cater their event in a few days.

—

“I hope you don’t mind that we brought out daughter, Mr. Wayne, we couldn’t find a sitter, and we thought a trip would be a bit fun for her, since it’s the beginning of summer.” Sabine explained, nervous, but felt herself relax when Bruce Wayne smiled down at their daughter, then leaned down and shook her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Marinette. My son Jason is in the other room, I think he’s around your age. Would you like to meet him?” He asked kindly, so unlike how Marinette was used to addressing children.

“Oui- um, yes please.” Marinette’s English wasn’t the best, but she had practiced so hard. Maybe she’d make a new friend!

Marinette was guided to another room, where a young boy was sitting at a large desk, watching something on the computer. Maybe cartoons?

“Jason, I’d like you to meet Marinette. She’s Tom and Sabine’s daughter, the people catering the Wayne gala.” Bruce explained. He gave his son a warning look when he had shot Marinette a disinterested look and went back to watching the computer. “Jason Peter Todd.”

“Fine…” Jason grumbled and got out of his chair, walking over to Marinette. He took her outstretched hand. Then they both froze as the world was soon an explosion of colour. Their eyes met.

“Your eyes are blue.” Marinette piped up, her voice trembling slightly. The adults reacted instantly, while Jason found himself smiling.

—

The next few days, Marinette and Jason were inseparable. They talked and shared their interests, though they hated when they had to go their separate ways in the evenings.

“Since we’re soulmates, do I have to kiss you?” Jason spoke up suddenly when he and Marinette were sitting in Bruce Wayne’s library, looking at comic books they had never had the chance to truly enjoy.

“I…” Marinette felt her cheeks go red, but she thought hard. “Not of you don’t want to. We are soulmates, but that doesn’t mean we have to kiss each other right away.”

“Are you sure?” Jason wrinkled his nose slightly. He didn’t really want to kiss her, at least, not yet.

“You don’t have to kiss me, Jason.. Don’t force yourself.” She reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. “I can wait.”

“Thanks, Mari. I appreciate it.” Jason murmured, giving her hand a squeeze in return.

—

Marinette and her family extended their stay that summer. And when they returned to Paris, she and Jason messaged each other every day.

“Next summer, I want you to be here for my birthday.” Jason spoke up suddenly, blushing. He didn’t know why he was getting so flustered around her, but he was. “Please? Thirteen is a pretty big age for a kid.”

“… I’d love to.” Marinette’s voice was shaky, her face going crimson. “Are you really sure you want me there?”

“Who else would I want?”

—

And she went back to Gotham the moment summer break started. She was greeted at Wayne Manor by Jason, who scooped her up into a big hug and twirled her.

The birthday party was a big one, Alfred and Marinette worked on his birthday cake together, Dick helped her wrap done gifts. It was a good day.

The best part for Marinette was when Jason walked with her outside, then kissed her just as the sun had set. Then he told her that he was pretty sure he loved her. She shyly admitted it back.

It wasn’t romantic, but it was a new love that Marinette was sure would grow into something beautiful.

—

Marinette had gone back to school with a grin on her face and a flutter in her heart. Her and Jason’s parents had agreed that she could start spending entire summers over in Gotham, starting with next summer!

She was doodling on the edge of her page, which was already littered with hearts, when she froze.

Everything was grey.

She couldn’t see the colours anymore.

Marinette dropped her pencil and was on her feet in an instant. Tears began to flow down her cheeks.

“Marinette?” Her teacher had turned to look at her, concern on his face as he made his way over to her.

“I can’t see the colours anymore…” Marinette’s voice trembled, and the teacher’s face went a bit pale. “Why can’t I see the colours anymore?!”

She was taken to the principal’s office soon after and her parents were called.

Marinette kept frantically trying to call Jason the entire time, unable to stop crying.

When her parents arrived, they looked as if they had been crying. It was then they broke the news to her.

Jason had died.

She collapsed to her knees and began to scream.

Her colour, her light, her love… He was gone.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part2 of Mari adopting Alya's kid (I forgot if I said boy or girl). Mari had briefly dated Adrien but both prefered to be bffs and when she got together with Nino they fell in love and after 6 months they get married while Alya's kid was 2 years old and adopted the kid. Mari and Nino had 4 kids together 2 sets of twins a year apart and the fashion and movie industry love the family. (Nino got famous as a dj and movie director while Mari a fashion designer who helps Nino in his movies)

It was a place of love. Nino was so happy, to have the love of a beautiful, hard working wife, a daughter that grew into a sensational movie star, and twin teen boys who enjoyed their time in the limelight.

"The movie is trending." Marinette said from her side of the bed, smiling over at her husband, soon setting down her cell phone and snuggling into his side, only to receive a soft kiss from Nino. "I told you it would be." 

"It was because of Daphné. She's the star of the movie." Nino said, shrugging as he embraced his wife. He had gone over many actors with Adrien, who remained a close friend of the family, so close that he and Kagami were the children's god parents. 

Adrien and Nino made sure neither put their children into any big industry like modeling or acting. They wouldn't submit their children into that kind of abuse like Gabriel had done to his son. But when Nino's daughter got older and begged to act, he gave in. And as he read the reviews, he knew she would quickly become a big name in the film industry. And he was proud.

"It's also because of you." Marinette beamed as they shut off their lamps and settled into bed, cuddling close. She grabbed his hand and their fingers laced together. "Prepare to be known worldwide now, Mr. director."

"I love you, Nette." Nino whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Nino.."

\---

Daphné Lahiffe rolled her eyes as she kept getting texts from her twin brothers . Florin and Hadrian were pains, but she loved her brothers. Brothers with large blue eyes, mops of messy black hair, and made girl's hearts throb.

While Daphné had grown into a real beauty. And now she was an actress. The attention was already starting, many people staring after her as she walked along the streets of Paris. Many ran up and asked for her autograph, she even took a few photos with some people.

Though it was a bit much, the attention wasn't unwelcome. She had signed up for this, afterall. 

"Excuse me, Daphné?" A woman's voice brought Daphné from her thoughts. She turned around and saw a woman at around forty years away, standing not too far from her. "Daphné Lahiffe?"

"Yes?" The young actress eyed the woman. She was tall, a bit of the bigger side, dressed in jeans that were far too tight, and a blouse. Her reddish brown hair, streaked with a lot of grey, was pulled back into a bun. A pair of hazel eyes peered through her thick rimmed glasses. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Alya." The older woman walked up to her, smiling brightly at her. "I'm your mother."

\---

"You're my mother?" After her initial shock, Alya had offered to take Daphné to a nearby café to talk. So here they were, seated and talking. " Why should I believe you?"

"No, you didn't think you got your good looks from your father, now did you?" Alya laughed, then slid a small, folded up photo across the table. It was of a younger looking Alya and Nino, on a hospital bed with Alya holding a small baby. "I'm your mother, Daphné. I loved you more than anything, until your father kicked me out."

"What?" Daphné's brows drew together in confusion. 

"You were barely two months old... Your father was having an affair with that horrible woman, Marinette... He kicked me out so that he could be with her." Alya wiped away a year she managed to force up. "He wouldn't let me have you, he threatened me to keep me away."

"Then why come just now?" Daphné's eyes narrowed as she stared at her birth mother, crossing her arms.

"Because you're old enough to understand now. You can realize how much he's hurt your mother." Alya reached out, setting a hand on her daughter's arm, only to scowl when she stood. "Where are you going?"

"Even if a fraction of what you said is true, my mother and father are nothing like what you said." Daphné snapped, taking a few bills out of her purse and tossing them onto the table. "If you're wanting money, here! Don't ever talk to me again!"

And with that, she stormed out of the café.

\---

"Mama, papa!" Daphné came storming into the living room, tears in her eyes.

Nino and Marinette, who had been watching a movie with the twins, were on their feet in an instant and rushed over to embrace their daughter.

"What's wrong, are you hurt?" Her mother whispered, stroking away the tears gentle.

With a sniffle, Daphné began to tell them everything. 

Once she was done, Nino and Marinette exchanged a look. They had always thought this was going to happen someday. 

"Daphné, while some of what Alya said was true, such as her being your birth mother, me kicking her out of the apartment... But Alya never once asked to have custody of you, to meet you. I met Marinette again after I divorced her." Nino explained, kissing his daughter's forehead. "You know we love you."

"Does it bother you, that I didn't give birth to you?" Marinette whispered, a nervous expression flickering across her face. Daphné turned and hugged her tightly.

"You're my mother, why would it bother me? I love you. You're my mama, not her.." Daphné whispered, and Marinette embraced her tightly.

The family enjoyed a nice dinner together, their phones off as they didn't want to be disturbed. Adrien and Kagami came by, and had a little party, a celebration for last night's big hit at the premiere.

There was a knock at the door. Nino, joyful, went and answered the door. His smile vanished instantly when he saw Alya, who threw her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

"Alya?!" Nino shoved his ex wife away and stared at her in shock. "How the hell did you get past security?!"

"I have my ways." Alya grinned, stepping into the main hall, admiring the glamour of the house. The house that should have been hers. "I'm here to take you back, Nino."

"I beg your pardon?" Nino wiped the lip gloss off of his mouth and shot her a glare. Adrien stepped into the main hall with Marinette and Kagami, but he quickly pulled them back, out of sight, to eavesdrop. "Alya, please, leave, before I call the police."

"You know that you've missed me, Nino. I mean, look at out daughter, she looks just like me. You must have thought of me every day. And you bought this house! This is the house you and I planned on buying once we got famous." Alya grinned, stepping up to him, setting her hands on his chest.

It scared Adrien how much Alya's actions reminded him of Lila. She's the one that most likely taught Alya these moves. 

"I bought this house with my wife. I thought of building my life with HER here, you never crossed my mind once." Nino roughly grabbed Alya's wrists and shoved her away. He looked pissed now. "I don't ever want you back, you assume too much, you don't appreciate the things you have, Alya, and you're selfish! You push and push and push, but don't like it when life pushes back! That's why I'll never ever want you back! You're ungrateful and spiteful, and take a liar's word over your own husband's!"

"I agree." Marinette stepped into the hallway, taking Nino's hand as she glared harshly at her former friend. "I highly suggest you leave, Alya."

"I'm not going anywhere! I am his wife! Lila says since he still has my daughter, I have every right to everything he has!" Alya pointed hard at Nino.

"... Why the hell are you still listening to Lila?" Adrien stepped into the room, Kagami close behind, talking into her cell phone. 

"Because she's married to an important CEO in Italy, she has to know these kinds of things." Alya looked smug as she crossed her arms. "You really missed out on her, Adrien."

"She's a waitress downtown." Kagami spoke up, meeting Alya's shocked gaze. "Single, leeching off of older, rich men to survive..."

"You still don't do your research, Alya." Marinette sighed sadly, as police lights lit up the windows. Panic filled Alya's expression and she looked ready to bolt, but Nino reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere." Nino hissed.

Alya looked at the faces. The faces that were once her friends. Her eyes darted around, before landing on Daphné, who was lingering in the doorway to the kitchen. A smile of relief crossed Alya's face.

"Daphné, please, you know family is important, right? Come help your mother!"

Daphné's eyes narrowed and she strode right up to Alya, until they were nose to nose.

"You never have been and never will be my mother. My mother is Marinette Dupain-Cheng Lahiffe, twenty times the person you ever will be.." Daphné hissed, stepping back, and taking her mother's hand.

Alya stared. She kept staring when the police entered the house. She stared at the police handcuffed her and took her to their cruiser. She stared back at the house that should have been hers. At the husband that should have been here, the daughter that should have been hers.

But now, now Marinette had it all. Every single thing Alya had wanted.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can i give two Prompt? One is identity revealed and Alya with Lila or the class confort her but everyone including kwamis,Luka,Kagami, Adrien, Chloe and Marc protect Mari while give a callout or dose reality to Alya. Another is Maribat/arrowverse ( don't know if you watch arrowverse or not), lois and iris diguised with ladyblog especially video about some girl help justic league and ladybug and they work together to help debunk lila's lies at the gala.

It was over. It was all finally over, after three long years of fighting.

Marinette stood in front of her school, feeling tense. She and her team had fought Hawkmoth yesterday, finding out it was Gabriel Agreste… During the fight, she and Chat Noir’s identities had been exposed during a rather rough part of it, when Hawkmoth had gotten their miraculous.

To say his reaction had paralyzed him would have been an understatement, but it had given Ryuko a chance to grab the earrings and ring back.

But now the world knew she was Ladybug. And that Adrien was Chat Noir.

“It’ll be okay, Bugaboo.” Adrien smiled down at her as he took her hand, leaning close and softly kissing her forehead. “It will be just fine.”

They strode into the school, into the courtyard. The entire student body was crowded around, all eyes were trained on the duo as soon as they stepped inside.

Marinette felt herself tense, but then students began to clap. They clapped and cheered for the two heroes, Principal Damocles himself beamed at the two of them.

“I never thought the two of you would be heroes.” Chloé stepped forward, grinning to herself as she crossed her arms, though her expression had a tenderness to it. “Thank you, Marinette, for giving me a second chance.”

“What the hell, why did you never tell me?!” Alya pushed her way forward, Lila following quickly behind. The entire school watched carefully as Miss Bustier’s class approached their heroine. It was no secret about the fallout that had happened when Lila had arrived three years ago.

“What?” Marinette blinked in surprise, her grip tightening on Adrien’s hand, as she watched her former friend approach.

“You never told me you were Ladybug! I can’t believe it, I’m best friends with Ladybug!” Alya’s grin was broad as she took out her phone and began recording, that familiar hungry look entering her eyes. “That’s probably why you kept acting to petty and jealous around Lila too, to protect her from getting hurt. I knew you’d have to like her if you got to know her.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Marinette’s eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, her body visibly tensing. “You nor Lila are friends of any kind with Ladybug.”

“This again? Are you serious?”

“No, Alya, you don’t get to just be friends again once you find out I’m your favourite superhero that you’ve been hounding like a rabid dog ever since I showed up!” Marinette snapped, years of frustrations and hurt finally bubbling over. “You and everyone else LEFT me! You still haven’t even realized that I changed phone numbers!”

It was then that her class blinked in surprise, and scurried for their phones. Marinette gave Adrien a dry look just then as the realization dawned on most of them.

“Why didn’t you tell me? We’re best friends!” Alya snapped, clutching her phone tightly now.

“Take a lucky guess, Alya! You kept trying to find out my secret identity! An identity that I needed to keep hidden, so that the ones I love would be safe! You kept trying to get that stupid LadyNoir ship to happen, leading to Chat Noir to keep pressuring me into dating him, despite me saying no over and over, and telling him I was in love with someone else!”

Adrien visibly flinched, and glanced away. Marinette turned and cupped his cheek.

“But luckily, two years ago,he and I had a long talk about that. No thanks to you, Alya, he became an awesome partner and we worked professionally. It just turned out he was the boy I loved all along.” Marinette smiled up at Adrien, and he smiled back. But then her gaze turned to Alya again. Adrien was the one that spoke up this time, though.

“I was never dating Lila, Alya, in fact, thanks to your pushing, it just worsened Lila’s sexual harrassment on me.” Adrien looked a bit sick at that last comment, and noticed how Nino looked surprised. “I knew since the beginning that Lila was lying, but I was stupid enough to keep Marinette quiet about it. That’s on me, but at least I stuck with her. Unlike all of you.”

“She always has been pushy, hasn’t she?” Kagami strode into the school, walking up and grabbing Marinette’s hand, lacing their fingers. She kissed Marinette’s cheek. “Luka said he’ll be making dinner for us tonight.”

“Wait, if you’re Ladybug, why didn’t you ever ask Rena Rouge and Carapace to battle again?!” Alya shot out, her hands trembling as they gripped her phone.

“Because, Alya.” Marinette smiled thinly, her eyes narrowing a fraction. Hawkmoth was long gone, and she could finally get as angry as she liked. “You lose my trust. You said to me that you’d never be best friends with a bully. So I no longer trusted you or Nino to be heroes. I can’t have a team that believes the lies so easily unproven by a simple internet search.”

“By the way, Lila.” Chloé strode up, setting a hand on an angry Lila’s shoulder. The Italian girl had remained silent the entire time, but was visibly seething. “Gabriel Agreste spilled some rather interesting beans about you. There will be done questions.”

“W- what do you mean?” Lila spat out, her hands curled into fists. Everyone saw her eyes were darting around in the sky, the realization hitting them as what it was she was looking for.

Then she remembered it would never come. And she tried to dart for the school gates, but Office Raincomprix had been walking up the steps and caught her.

“Wait, stop, there has to be a misunderstanding!” Alya ran up towards the cop, frantically waving her hands. “Her mother’s a diplomat! She’s Prince Ali’s fiancée, and Jagged Stone’s honourary niece! You can’t arrest her!”

“Silly Césaire.” Chloé snorted, crossing her arms and cocking a hip. “Her mother is a secretary at the diplomatic embassy. Prince Ali isn’t engaged to anyone, and you honestly need to remember that it’s Marinette that’s the honourary niece, don’t you remember the song Jagged wrote got Marinette? The one he never wrote about Lila?”

Alya turned back, seeming to stammer, her mind trying to catch up with it all.

“You fed lies and dangerous information to the world on that blog, Alya. I just can’t believe you.” Marinette said flatly, before turning her gaze to her class, and Miss Bustier. “And congratulations, you all bullied and gaslighted Ladybug so badly, she contemplated ending it all. I hope you’re proud that you stuck by the lying Lila now.”

None of them met her gaze, and Miss Bustier looked incredibly ill.

“Whatever. Let’s just get inside, purrincess.” Adrien piped up, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s waist, while Kagami took her hand and kissed the knuckles softly.

“We organized a party inside!” Aurore stepped forward with Marc. “It’s a day to celebrate you and your team! Come on, let’s party!”

The school body headed inside, buzzing with excitement.

But Miss Bustier’s class was barred entry. Why would they let someone who hurt the heroine of Paris so deeply inside? Alya let out a scream and tossed her cell to the ground, shattering it, and when she began ranting to her classmates, she was finally told to shut up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a elite journalism company is recruiting for internships and asking people who know the candidates for input. when they come to Bustier's class and say they want to take people aside to ask about Alya, Marinette tells them not to bother and just look at the Ladyblog to see what sort of reporter she is. Alya thinks that Marinette is trying to worm her way into her good graces, Mari knows they'll actually fact check and reject her,

There was a buzz of conversation in the school today. Apparently a high end journalism agency was out recruiting interns for the summer, their goal being to teach and carefully groom the reporters of tomorrow.

And Alya Césaire was all the more eager to show them what she could do. So she put her name in for that internship and waited.

It wasn’t long before she noticed that her classmates were being called out of class one by one. When they would come back, they’d shoot Alya a big smile and give her a thumbs up.

Her brows furrowed, confused, but she smiled back and continued with her daydreams of being a star reporter, of being the one to find out Ladybug’s identity, of maybe even covering the future wedding of Chat Noir and Ladybug, with Lila as the maid of honour!

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You’re wanted next.” Principal Damocles spoke up, eyeing the girl sitting in the very back row, all by herself.

Marinette nodded and got up, ignoring the glares sent her way by her classmates and followed the principal to his office.

She quickly noticed a woman sitting at the principal’s desk. She was beautiful, dressed in a white sheath dress that complimented her soft dark skin and trim body. Her dark hair was pinned back, and her dark eyes settled on Marinette.

Marinette knew that the woman was analysing her, taking in much information with a single gaze.

It scared her a bit.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, yes? I’m Genevieve Belrose. I work with Paris National, the biggest news agency in France.” The beautiful woman spoke, folding her hands neatly as Marinette took a seat and Damocles left. “I am currently out recruiting interns for the summer. One Miss Alya Césaire has applied, and we at PN like to gather as much information about our interns as we can, as one can lie of a resumé, but the people as a whole always help paint the full picture. Now, do you think that Miss Césaire is worthy of an internship with us?”

Marinette bit her lower lip gently, her hands tightly gripping the armrests of the chair. This was Alya’s dream job, this could get her to the best places in journalism. It’d make Alya so happy.

But why should you concern herself with Alya’s happiness? She hadn’t concerned herself with Marinette’s.

“No, Miss Belrose, I don’t think Alya Césaire is suitable for the internship.” The words came out before Marinette could stop them. But no guilt came as soon as they were spoken. In fact, Marinette felt somewhat relieved.

“Really?” Genevieve’s brows rose as she stared at the young girl. “All of your friends have her outstanding praise, saying she was a good journalist.”

“She’s not.” Marinette stood abruptly, her body shaking ever so slightly. Genevieve didn’t flinch, seeing there was an obvious emotional turmoil. “Look at her blog, the Ladyblog. She had posted nothing but lies recently.”

When Marinette motioned to Principal Damocles’ computer, the head of PN went and looked up the blog. She already had before, had researched it extensively, as the internship application for miss Césaire had been bragging much about her superior blog.

It had been subpar. At the earliest of posts, it was promising, but recently it had reminded Genevieve of a gossip tabloid.

“It has become a shrine to Lila Rossi, more than a blog of facts.” Marinette pointed to several posts, ones Genevieve herself had quickly found out to be untrue. “And to the search for Ladybug’s identity. One that Ladybug herself pleaded for her not to try and find, as it could endanger the ones she loves.”

“Hmmm.” Belrose nodded. She did find that frantic hunt for a superhero’s identity was intriguing, but she knew that is Ladybug fell, then Paris would fall victim to Hawkmoth, so she had banned any such coverage from PI. She respected Ladybug, and respect and trust was how you got interviews from the big names in the world.

Genevieve listened as Marinette told her every lie, every dishonorable thing Alya had done in her own twisted sense of journalism.

“Miss Aurore Beauréal has a blog called ‘BugOut’. It is much better, and has even debunked the lies that Alya has published, but Alya refuses to change anything. In fact, she attacked Aurore the other day about it.” Marinette sat down again, hugging herself. Had she overstepped a boundary…? She couldn’t help it, but she couldn’t allow Alya to have the assets that came with that internship.

She truly was a horrible friend, wasn’t she?

“… I thank you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. You are the only one in that entire class of yours to be honest with me, beside one Chloé Bourgeois. While I honour loyalty, honesty is a better policy, despite what people make us journalists out to be.” Genevieve gave the girl a dry smile and stood. “Miss Césaire will not be working with us. She is a disgrace to journalism everywhere, and from what I’ve read, she is far too proud to admit her mistakes. That is a journalist’s downfall. I appreciate you for pointing me towards someone that has the potential to be worthy of my company. Now, you may go back to class, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I have an internship agreement to write up.”

—

Alya Césaire perked up slightly when she saw a camera man with a 'Paris National’ walked by them in the hallway. Were they finally here to give her her internship?

“Lila, I think it’s finally happening!” Alya squealed as she pulled the Italian girl closer, pointing to the camera man as he disappeared through the doors and out to the courtyard.

“I told you my cousin worked there. I put in a good word for you, I promised afterall.” Lila smiled sweetly, while silently being thrilled. With Alya becoming a reporter in an actual agency, she could become even more famous!

As the two girls entered the courtyard, they watched, confused, as a young man was handing Aurore a letter, than shaking her hand.

“We look forward to you starting your internship soon, Miss Beauréal. Welcome to the PN family.” The man was saying, and Alya felt her blood go to ice.

“What…?” Alya whispered softly, staring off as Aurore’s classmates cheered for their friend, and Aurore burst into grateful tears.

“Oh Alya, I’m so sorry!” Lila gasped, her hands on her cheeks and her eyes wide. “I was certain my uncle could get you it.”

“Why…? Why couldn’t I get the internship? By blog as ten times the amount of followers as Aurore’s mess!” Alya snapped, her hands curling into fists.

“Maybe it’s because Aurore is white.” Lila spoke up suddenly, crossing her arms. “You know how it is in the industries. As long as you’re white, you get first pick.”

“I beg your pardon?” Both girls turned around, seeing Genevieve standing behind them, her arms crossed. She had a scornful look on her face. “I will let you know, Miss Lila Rossi, that race had nothing to do with my decision on who I will be personally interning. It was about quality over quantity. And Miss Césaire’s quality was quite lacking.”

“What the hell do you mean? My blog is perfect!” Alya shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the courtyard. Marinette frowned as she pulled back from her hug with Aurore. Alya looked like a dog readying to tear out the throat of its prey.

“Your blog is trash!” Genevieve snapped, setting a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. “I have never seen such sloppy work! Your stories were a disgrace! You only took the stories from your little friend here at face value, and never once found any secondary sources to back them up!”

“Lila isn’t a liar! Did Marinette put you up to this?!” Alya spun, her face red with anger. “Marinette, you bitch!”

“That is enough!” Genevieve snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. It was clear she had made a good decision. Genevieve had worked too hard, had suffered such discrimination, she was sure Alya would have thrown it all out the window, seeing how she reacted to rejection. “You, Miss Césaire, are a disgrace! I would never, ever hire anyone like you in my life! I will make sure every news agency, ever tabloid, every newspaper stand in Paris knows this! How dare you insult me, and my company, by thinking we think race matters over everything else, such as the most basic thing as checking sources, which you fail to do!”

“Wh-what…? Wait, no!” Alya’s face went pale, as she reached out a shaky hand.

“Don’t worry, Miss Césaire. I believe Miss Beauréal and I will be working on a story tonight. A story of one tabloid trash who got a bit too entitled with her out paltry journalism skills.”

Genevieve left the girl standing there, smiling down at Aurore as she approached. “I certainly hope you can come to headquarters with me. I have already contacted your parents, I have their permission.”

“Yes! Yes please!” Aurore gasped, delight clear in her eyes.

Genevieve gave a look to Marinette, smiling and nodding to her, before leaving with her eager new intern.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Lila salt where them and the class go to the Wayne Gala and Lila continues to lie about how she's engaged to Damian since they were young, and the batfam overhears and confronts them on the fact she's lying and Damian and Marinette enter as his introduction of his fiance Marinette to the Gala and press.

The Wayne Gala was one of the biggest events of the year in Gotham city. Only the best of the best were there, so Caline Bustier found her and her class very honoured to be allowed to attend.

Lila strode through the crowds, smiling politely to anyone who looked like they had money. She was going to be the star of the show tonight, in a orange dress that hugged her thin body and a plunging neckline. Alya accompanied her, wearing a dress that Lila had picked up especially. It was a bit too short on the girl’s thighs, but Lila knew she could use the girl to get some connections among the rich crowd, especially since she had convinced her to drop Nino, that wannabe DJ.

“You know, Damiboo couldn’t join me tonight, though he wanted so desperately to attend, but he had some business out of town.” Lila whispered to Alya, grinning to herself as she fluttered her lashes at a young looking rich man. She was eighteen, so she could definitely seduce herself a husband. A handsome, rich one that would worship the ground she walked on. “He proposed to me last weekend. Soon I’m going to be miss Lila Wayne, wife to Bruce Wayne’s true son.”

The two girls failed to notice the men behind them. Dick Grayson’s eyes narrowed a fraction when he heard Lila’s words, nudging Tim and Jason gently, before nodding towards her.

“Excuse me, did you say you’re engaged to Damian Wayne?” Tim spoke up, stepping towards the girls as soon as he caught their attention. He noticed as Lila seemed to perk up, then fluffed her hair. She reminded him of a peacock.

“Yes I am. And this is my best friend, Alya Césaire. Soon she’ll be interning with the Lois Lane. I managed to get her the job.” Lila gloated, fluttering her lashes at the men. “And she’s single~”

“Lila here has connections to the biggest names in the world. She knows Prince Ali personally, as well as Jagged Stone, Clara Nightengale, Wonder Woman, and Zatanna.” Alya grinned, taking her cell phone out of her purse, showing the men her blog. “I’ve been the top journalist that has documented every amazing thing she’s done.”

“That’s weird. I don’t remember Damian mentioning his fiancée had sausage hair .” Jason muses, crossing his arms as he grinned. “Do you, Dicky-boy? Tim?”

“No, I think I’d know when my little brother had such a crass fiancée.” Dick shrugged, his grin turning feral. He waved over the girls’ heads, and when they turned, they saw Bruce Wayne himself walking over to them. “Bruce, I forget… Who is Damian’s fiancée?”

“What?” Bruce’s brows drew together, before glancing down at the girls who seemed to be caught in the headlights. “Who are these two?”

“Liars. This one says she’s marrying Demon Spawn.” Tim pointed to Lila, which brought another laugh to the others’ lips.

“And that this one is going to be working with Lois. Even with this shoddy little blog of hers.” Jason snatched the phone from Alya’s grasp and handed it to Bruce, who began reading through the blog.

“This says some very interesting things about our family.” Bruce commented casually, though anyone could see the fury just beneath the surface. “I think we should have a discussion with these girls about defamation, don’t you?”

“You can’t do that!” Alya reached for her phone, but froze in her tracks, her eyes trained on something across the room.

Lila turned, and nearly screamed in outrage as saw Damian Wayne, tall and handsome in his suit, with a familiar girl on his arm. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, dressed in a black gown that looked as if the stars had been seen onto it. Her dark hair was loose, framing her beautiful face, and on her left hand, Alya could see a sizable diamond ring.

“Can I have everyone’s attention?” Bruce handed Alya’s cell phone to Dick, then grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing tray, raising his glass in a toast. “I present to you all my youngest son, Damian, and his lovely fiancée Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who will become a part of the Wayne clan this winter.”

The crowd cheered for the new couple, while Marinette blushed under the sudden attention, her grip on Damian’s arm tightening.

“Don’t worry, Angel, I’m with you.” He whispered before kissing her, neither of them hearing the screams of Lila and Alya being dragged away over the cheers of the crowd


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prompt is for you to continue the jasonette colors story, because it broke my heart, and I can't live with that ending.

It had been two years since Jason’s death. Marinette had withdrawn from the world, her eyes always seeming to have a glassy look to them, no matter how much she tried to smile. Those smiles never quite reached her eyes.

She soon became Ladybug, put on the bright mask that gave Paris hope. She relied on her friends to keep her from going off the deep end, of being swallowed by misery.

Lila came, as Marinette found the friends that kept her afloat quickly left her. And those greys in her life quickly darkened once again, though she hid it well. She hid it from her class, her teachers, her parents…

She never contacted Bruce Wayne, not Dick. She heard soon enough that he adopted another child, Tim, but she never got up the courage to contact him either.

She knew she was a coward, but it hurt too much. Everything about Gotham reminded her of the love she lost, before she could truly appreciate it.

But then she got an invitation to Gotham. One from Bruce Wayne himself. It was coming to the anniversary of Jason’s death.

Marinette guilt tripped herself into going. She wasn’t the only one in mourning, the only one in pain, even after two years.

So she bought a plane ticket and flew to Gotham.

She wanted to cry.

“Marinette…?” Tikki poked her head out of the purse, watching as her Chosen took a heavy seat on the bed, gazing out the large windows at the city of Gotham.

“I lost my soulmate here, Tikki. He was a tough boy, but I loved him. I still love him. I think about him every day.” Marinette’s hand slid up to the necklace she was wearing. On the silver chain was a ring, a silver with with a sapphire. “He had his father help him pick out this ring for me. He gave it to me on my birthday the year before he died.”

“I’m so sorry, Marinette.” Tikki flew up and nuzzled Marinette’s cheek. “I am so sorry, nobody deserves to lose their soulmate.”

“Tikki, can we go out for a bit? I know it’s late and we’re meeting Bruce in the morning, but… I don’t want to think, not right now.” Mari whimpered softly, standing and opening the window, the cool air blasting her.

When Tikki reluctantly agreed, Marinette transformed and soon Ladybug launched herself over the Gotham rooftops. A speck of red in all that black.

Her attention was caught by the sounds of fighting. She tensed when she saw figures vaulting across rooftops in her direction. In the city lights, she could make out three figures; Batman, Nightwing, but the third one was unknown to her. He seemed to be wearing some sort of helmet.

Ladybug soon felt herself shoved out of the way by the helmeted man.

Colour exploded in her vision.

She stood there on the edge of the rooftop, frozen in shock. Her gaze landed on the guy with the red helmet who seemed to be frozen as well, staring on her.

Then she saw red in more ways than one.

How dare he

She found herself flying at the guy and tackled him, sending them both off of the roof and into the alleyway below. The two of them fought fiercely, like wild animals, a fury filling Ladybug’s heart so much, it hurt.

Her fist smashed into that red helmet, causing various cracks to appear on the surface. The guy cried out and took off the helmet, tossing it aside, wearing a mask underneath.

Ladybug launched at him again, only to find herself pinned. She didn’t realize until now that she was crying, trembling with fury. How dare he make her see colours! She reached up and tore off his mask, and blue met blue.

The air left Ladybug’s lungs as she stared up into those eyes.

“Jason?” She croaked out. And, like the coward she was, she fainted.

—

When Marinette awoke, she was laying on a cot. She stared when she realized the faces over her; Alfred, Bruce, and Dick. They looked so much older, so much more worn.

“Where am I?” She croaked out, struggling to sit up. Her eyes widened in panic when she saw Tikki fly up into her vision. “T- Tikki, what are you doing?!”

“We already know, Marinette.” Bruce said, reaching down to cup her cheek gently. He had a grim look on his face. “Why the hell are you parading around as a superhero?”

Marinette’s eyes narrowed when she realized what exactly Bruce and Dick were wearing. She poked the man hard on the Batman symbol on his chest.

“You have no room to speak. You’re Batman. Wait, Bruce, that guy… Where is he?” Realization dawned on the young Parisian girl and she looked around the Bat Cave frantically. She caught sight of him laid out on a cot next to her.

She shakily got to her feet, none of the men stopping her. She padded over to the cot, and stared down at the bruised face of Jason Todd.

She let out a sob and dropped to her knees, resting her forehead against the cot. The three men watched as she sobbed. But then her sons were cut off by a hand stroking her hair.

Jason had sat up, and pulled her onto his lap. Before she could say a word, he was kissing her. A kiss of desperation, of pain, of an ache that had been there for a long time. He too, was crying.

“I love you.” Jason croaked out when their lips parted. He held her to his heart, his body trembling. “I love you, Mari, I love you. Nothing will take me from you again.”

“I..” Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat, her mind shoving aside the questions that swirled in her mind. Jason was here, Jason was alive. Nothing else mattered. “Jason, I love you too.”

They clung to each other for the rest of the night, neither refusing to let the other go. Two years, two long years of pain and loss, but at least they were together again. And they saw the colors as clear as can be.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a sequel to that prompt with " Alya blurts out that the only reason she became her friend was for free bakery stuff and clothes and the class looks at her in disgust and stop being friends with her." And she demands Mari to forgive her but Mari doesn't cuz Mari drank too much self respect juice and the class defends her from Alya

It wasn’t supposed to turn out like this.

Alya was an outcast in her class, in her school, all because of a slip up a few weeks ago.

It was stupid, really, everyone was just overreacting. She hadn’t actually meant what she said, it wasn’t her fault everyone was so sensitive.

“Marinette, come on, girl, it’s been a month. Let’s just be best friends again!” Alya urged the young designer, who only have her a blank stare and looked away.

“I am not forgiving you, Alya. Not after what you said.” Marinette’s voice was faintly harsh as she spoke, but she kept it soft.

“Alya, can you just give it a rest?” Nino glared at his ex girlfriend, having taken the seat beside Marinette, while Alya had been shuffled to the back of the class. “She doesn’t owe you forgiveness.”

“Come on, it’s been almost a month! This drama stuff is getting a bit childish! I didn’t take you all to be sensitive crybabies!” Alya snapped, and once again her big mouth caught her in a flurry of scowls and glares from her classmates.

Marinette sighed sadly and met Alya’s gaze, her eyes holding pity.

“Really, Alya, it’s better to just stop now, before you dig your grave even deeper. If you keep going, you’ll never get out.”

Alya’s face went pink as shame hit her again, and she shuffled back to her seat in silence, while the class crowded around Marinette, partaking in the macarons she had brought to share with all of her friends.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat noir salt where he says he’ll give up being a superhero if lb doesn’t start dating him and she just says “ok” and takes his ring

The green glare sent her way usually made Ladybug’s gut twist with guilt and hurt. But today, it was just an annoyance, a daily thing from her so called partner, as he threw his usual temper tantrum.

“My Lady, I’m tired of playing this game with you!” Chat Noir snapped, before holding up his hand, gripping his ring as if he were about to take it off. “If you don’t date me, I’ll quit being Chat Noir!”

It was probably expected that Ladybug drop to her knees and beg him not to, for her to finally give in to her feelings and passionately kiss Chat Noir, right there on the Eiffel Tower, for all of Paris to see.

Chat certainly hadn’t expected for Ladybug to reach out and pluck the ring from his finger, then opening her yo-yo and setting the ring inside the box that appeared.

When Adrien replaced Chat Noir, Ladybug didn’t even flinch. She had guessed they were one in the same a few months back.

“No!” Adrien screamed, tears rushing to his eyes as he reached frantically for the ring, only for it to disappear. “No, you can’t take it! It’s the only freedom I have, you can’t take my ring!”

“Oh Adrien…” Ladybug almost felt pity for him. Almost. The boy was obviously abused, isolated by his own father. But he had dug his own grave, by constantly harrassing her for dates, for kisses, and treating his job as a hero as more of a game than an actual job. “I’m sorry, but as the Guardian, I need a partner I can trust. I don’t trust you, because you ignore me. You ignore my words, my protests, to try and live this fantasy you built, thinking that you love me. But you live the mask, you’ll never love ME for me.”

“What do you mean? Ladybug, please!” Adrien sobbed, reaching out for her, but she was already gone, heading away from the Eiffel Tower.

Adrien dropped to his knees and began to sob pathetic tears, as a black butterfly flew his way


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya salt but also angst where Alya posts stuff about Adrien that ends up with Gabriel taking him out of school leading to his suicide bc of the rumours from the blog, the pressure of modeling, and the isolation which led to Mari's bc she was all alone now and Alya gets sued by Gabriel bc he realized it was her fault as well helps Tom and Sabine sue Alya.

WARNING: MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, MENTIONS OF DEATH AND RAPE. I won’t be tagging people, just in case.

It had been two weeks since Marinette’s funeral, three since Adrien’s.

Alya stared at the photos on the wall in the main entrance to the school, a memorial to the two of them. Some called them desperate lovers, ones that were forced apart and took some sort of suicide pact. Others said it was an obsessed fan that wanted to join her idol in the afterlife.

Alya scowled, crossing her arms as she stared at the photos. They really wanted to put up a memorial for a bully and a rapist?

_‘But they’ll never realize that you killed their heroine. All thanks to you, Paris will be lost to Hawkmoth.’_

Alya scoffed at the voice inside her head, crossing her arms as she headed towards the class. Marinette hadn’t deserved to be Ladybug, not after how cruel and selfish she had been.

When she stepped foot in class, she was surprised to see Gabriel Agreste himself standing there, along with Natalie and the Gorilla. Even Tom and Sabine were there.

“What’s going on?” Alya spoke up, climbing up towards her seat, onto to freeze upon seeing her mother sitting at the teacher’s desk, her arms crossed. “Mom?”

“We’re here regarding you and this class.” Gabriel spoke up, his face a mask of indifference. But Natalie and the Gorilla quickly caught the fury at the edges of his words. “And the bullying of this class towards my son and miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Bullying?!” Alya’s brows rose in shock, before she crossed her arms and lifted her chin in defiance. “They got what they deserved, you can’t really bully a bully. And we didn’t want a rapist in this school anyway, he could have hurt Lila again!”

“…” Gabriel’s cold eyes turned to Lila, who visibly shrunk in her seat. He knew exactly what had happened, and he realized he had taken a part in the cause of his son’s suicide. “My son never raped Miss Rossi. In fact, it was the other way around.”

“Excuse me?! Listen, buddy, if this is some kind of way to start victim blaming, you’re gonna taste my fist!” Alix was on her feet in seconds, charging towards Gabriel, but Gorilla stepped into her way.

“And I didn’t listen to my son’s words, saying that Miss Rossi had forced him into something he didn’t want. I told him to get over it, and to make Miss Rossi happy, as I wanted her to work in my company.” Gabriel continued to say, his fists clenching. If only he hadn’t recruited Lila, his son would probably still be alive. “While she went on to tell me how she planned on ruining Miss Dupain-Cheng’s life, take away all her friends.”

“You knew…? You knew that monster was doing that to our little girl and did nothing?!” Sabine sobbed out, the hot tears flooding her eyes. Tom clutched his wife close and wordlessly glared at the designer.

“Yes, and I deeply regret it. I just didn’t think it was that serious. I lost just as much as you.” Gabriel turned his hard glare on Alya. “But you… You plastered his face all over your blog, calling him a rapist, a monster, a bunch of slander and lies.”

“I report only the truth! Lila was attacked by Adrien, probably because he realized Lila was too good for him, because she’s dating Prince Ali!” Alya snapped.

“Prince Ali doesn’t know her.” Natalie spoke up, taking out her tablet. “Jagged Stone has never owned a cat in his life, and Clara Nightengale has never heard of Miss Rossi in her life.”

Alya blinked, then looked pleadingly at her mother, who merely teared up and looked away.

“Miss Césaire, a lot of people have you and this class on their hit list now. You bullied Jagged Stone’s niece into suicide, you bullied a famous model into suicide. My lawyers, as well as the Dupain-Cheng’s, Mr. Stone’s and Miss Nightengale’s will be after you. When we’re done with you, you won’t even be a stain on the wall.”

It wasn’t long before Lila and Alya, as well as a few other members of the class found themselves in handcuffs. They had bullied two people into killing themselves, afterall.

And that night, a mourning Master Fu found two boxes delivered to his doorstep. In confusion, he opened them; to find the lost Miraculous of the Peacock and the Butterfly nestled inside.

With tears in his eyes, he took them in and set them in the box, joining the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous once more. The box was full, but his heart felt incredibly hollow.

He had lost two of the best heroes he had known. Ones he had loved like his own grandchildren, all because of a liar and a tabloid journalist.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need a fic saltier than the Dead Sea Alya salt (in the Daminette universe uwu) maybe at a high school reunion? Or seeing the couple on TV OR she accuses marinette of sleeping with Damian just to get jumpstart her career (she says this on Twitter) and a lot of people are like ‘hmmm ok, sure honey’

A high school reunion was always an interesting affair. Some people didn’t show up because they hated high school, thinking it’s hell incarnate and never want to revisit it again. Some go just to catch up and see how old friends are doing.

But, honestly, most go and show off how successful they are in life, trying to be the best amongst their peers.

At least, that was the case, many noticed, for Miss Bustier’s former class. Many people who had been in the same year at them stared as they entered, greeting their former classmates loudly and bragging about their accomplishments.

But anyone could see most of them were blowing smoke. They all knew the stories from forever ago, it had been a running gag for many of the students at DuPont.

Lila Rossi told someone that she’d get you in contact with someone in the industry to planned on entering, when you heard nothing, she’d feign that they were busy or some bullshit like that, then when you didn’t get the job or internship because you didn’t bother even applying, thanks to you being gullible enough to believe Lila’s lies, she’d go about convincing you that the company or whatever was too blind to see how amazing you were, and that you deserved better.

It was a cycle. And it was hilarious because now most of that former class were at low end jobs. Kim wasn’t the Olympic swimmer he had dreamt of being; instead he taught swimming lessons at the local pool. Max never became the scientific genius he thought he would be, no,he worked at the school as a tech teacher. Most of that class were in the same scenario, save for the people who hadn’t listened to Lila’s bullshit. Juleka was a famous model, her wife Rose was the lead spokesperson in a field dedicating to taking care of and curing sick children. Nathaniel and his husband Marc had a bestselling comic book series.

Even Nino made a decent living, working as a DJ and a an upcoming director.

When Lila arrived along with Alya in a stretch limousine, everyone watching pitifully as Lila’s followers from high school quickly grovelled to her, as she went on about marrying Damian Wayne, everyone knowing he had a wife, but the wedding had been so private, rarely anyone knew who she was.

“My dearest Dami would be here, but he’s away in Japan right now, an important contract for Wayne Enterprises needed some of his expertise.” Lila went on to say. She had her signature hair style still, making many grimace at the sight of it.

“But you promise that I can still interview him,right?” Alya spoke up, the past ten years having been the hardest on her. She had gained weight, mostly around her middle. She was squinting, as she had abandoned her glasses, due to Lila saying real reporters never wore glasses, as many people found people without them more appealing, there for more willing for an interview, but Alya couldn’t afford contacts, so she was stubborn with being basically blind. And she dyed her hair blonde.

Enough said.

But there was one person they were eagerly waiting to see. And when she arrived, she didn’t disappoint in the least.

Marinette strode into the gymnasium, looking as stunning as she always had been. Her dark hair had been grown out, framing her beautiful face, her trim body clad in a dress of pale pink, one of the newest designs from her latest fashion line.

And the man on her arm made many men and women stare in envy. Tall, dark, handsome, he reminded them all of a dark prince, with his muscular build and piercing green eyes.

“Is that Marinette?” Someone asked rather loudly, drawing everyone’s attention from Lila’s wildest tale and to the lovely designer as she strode in with her husband.

“Marinette, how was Taiwan?” Juleka spoke up, smiling as she and Rose strode over to greet the couple, Nino, Marc, and Nathaniel quickly joining them.

“It was lovely. I’d like to thank you again, for being able to model for me last week, you were a lifesaver.” Marinette giggled softly, pulling Juleka in a tight hug.

Alya crossed her arms, scowling as practically everyone swarmed Marinette and the man she came with. She couldn’t help but feel envious at the sight of Marinette, looking so beautiful and well put together.

Lila wasn’t doing much better, wishing with every fiber of her being that she was basking in that attention.

“Who is this with you, Marinette?” Alya strode up, her hand always slipping into her purse, reaching for her cell phone. “A man you had to blackmail into marrying you? I feel sorry for him.”

“… Is she serious?” Marc’s brows shot up, sharing a bewildered look with his husband.

“Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Damian, Damian Wayne.” Damian smiled cooly towards Alya and Lila, his eyes narrowing a fraction. “You must be the undesirables my wife had to deal with during her time here, aren’t you?”

“… Nice try, Marinette. Seriously? Hiring a guy to pretend to be Damian Wayne? You’re so pathetic, Lila is married to Damian, if you bothered even to check your facts.” Alya snorted, crossing her arms as she glared at Mari, scowling again. “You’ve ruined enough lives already, you ruined mine and Nino’s relationship, so you can just fuck off and go home. No one wants you here.”

Damian stepped forward, cold fury written clearly on his face, but Marinette’s gentle touch on his shoulder stopped him. She merely put on a kind smile and stepped around her husband.

“You’re still believing her lies, Alya? All of you still are? That’s pretty pathetic, if I’m being honest.” Mari’s smile sharpened a bit as she crossed her arms, her blue eyes alight with fire. A fire no one had known was there. “You’re the biggest hypocrite I know, Alya, as you’ve never checked a fact in your life. You tend to jump to conclusions before getting all of the facts in the first place. That’s what ruined your relationships, I didn’t think of you once for the past ten years.”

“You don’t need to talk to Alya like that, Marinette! You’re still the biggest bully ever!” Lila sobbed, wiping away her tears. “Wait until my Damibear hears about this! We’ll sue, ruin that tacky brand of yours.”

“Highly unlikely.” Damian stepped forward, his expression morphing into one of cool calm. Then a smirk twitched his lips. “At least I know who has been throwing around my name to get into places, or to get things for free. My lawyers will love to take care of the messes you’ve been causing me and my family.”

“I beg your pardon?!” Lila felt the blood drain from her face, but she teared up, sniffling, desperate to keep her façade. “Damian, you’ve been cheating on me with Marinette, I was just trying to help you save face!”

“Oh give it up, Lie-la, no one is buying your bullshit.” Chloé strode in, her hands gripping Kagami’s and Luka’s as they entered. She gave the liar a haughty look, diamonds dangling at her ears and her neck. “Except for Alya. But she must have one good barbed tongue, if you keep letting her kiss your ass and such for all of these years.”

“Chloé! You fu-” Alya’s face went red and she and Lila began advancing on the trio, but no one noticed as Rose ‘spillt’ her drink, causing both girls to slip and go stumbling. Juleka stuck out an elegant leg and Lila went tumbling back into the punch bowl, toppling it all over herself. The screech she let out was so satisfying.

Nino pretended to grab hold of Alya to steady her, but her hands 'slipped’ from his grasp and she was sent falling onto the food table. A bit of revenge for her destroying his DJ equipment seven years ago, after their break up.

“I guess coming here wasn’t a waste of our time afterall.” Damian’s rare smile appeared as he took his wife’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

“I agree.” Marinette giggled, ignoring the screaming coming from Alya and Lila. Instead, she turned to her friends. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, we’re meeting Adrien and Tim after this, would you guys wanna join us for dinner at our home here in Paris?”

Alya felt hot tears of frustration as she glared at the blurry Marinette, grinding her teeth. That couldn’t be Damian Wayne, Marinette couldn’t be married to him! Because… Because that would have meant Lila had been lying. Lying about Marinette, lying about Nino cheating on her with multiple men and women, lying about Alya’s chances with New York Times.

And Lila wouldn’t lie to her, she just couldn’t!

Alya felt the hot tears steam down her cheeks as Marinette and Damian walked off with their friends, looking so… So happy.

Something that she hadn’t felt in such a long time.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ClassSalt where Jagged does another interview in the bakery and with permission he gets to film in Mari's room. The class are watching it live, still think they're kinda friends with Mari. Surprise surprise there's no pics of them hanging only of Mari's designs, Luka, Kagami, and Felix and when asked by Jagged Mari just smirks in a way they know they fucked up and she says "the class I was in at Dupont aren't friends." and bam they're outed in public bc she's out as MDC so everyone knows it them

The class was buzzing with excitement, all gathered at Alya’s place as they watched the TV. The newest designer, MDC, had become the biggest hit in Paris amongst teens and adults alike. Whoever they were, MDC just seemed to know exactly what people were looking for.

Many of the students in Miss Bustier’s class wore the anonymous designer’s designs, more so lately as Lila had revealed to them that she was actually best friends with the designer! She had been the source of inspiration for the Miraculous themed hoodies that were recently released.

“I can’t believe we’re finally gonna see who MDC is! I bet he’s really handsome!” Sabrina giggled, squirming eagerly in her seat.

“Do you think he’d design us some dresses for graduation?” Rose piped up, a hopeful sparkle in her eyes. Graduation from lycée was just around the corner, many looking forward to finally be free from school forever.

“I’m sure he will, Lila will put in a good word for us.” Alya grinned, her phone out, all ready to write updates on her blog about this suspenseful reveal.

The class watched in bated breath as the show’s intro song played, then a pretty reporter appeared on screen. Estelle Desrosiers smiled brightly at the camera, sitting in a chair, in a very familiar room.

A familiar pink room.“

"Hello Paris! This is Estelle Desrosiers, here in the room of the famous MDC and her head model!” Estelle spoked brightly, her green eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. The camera panned over to a couple sitting on a couch, and the class flinched when they heard Alya drop her phone.

“Marinette…?” She whispered out, the blood slowly draining from her face.

“That’s right, Paris, the beautiful Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the one who has taken the world by storm! At the age of eighteen, she is the youngest designer to have grown to such heights!” At Estelle’s words, Marinette blushed, but kept her bright smile, her hand gripping Adrien’s as the camera focused on them.

“Now, Marinette, how did you manage to find the time to start this brand of yours? You’re still in high school, after all.” Estelle was practically bouncing in her seat as she spoke.

“Let me tell you, Estelle, it wasn’t easy.” A soft chuckle left Marinette as she sat up a bit more in her seat. “You see, my time was always taken up by being class president, planning parties for friends, or making those friends special outfits for dances. If my life was still like that, I still probably wouldn’t have this brand going.”

“What do you mean?” Estelle tilted her head slightly, looking cartoonishly confused, playing it up for the camera.

“Most of my friends tossed me aside when something new and shiny came along.” Marinette’s smile strained slightly, but a supportive side hug from Adrien emboldened her. “And with them ignoring me, I found myself with more free time. And Adrien here let me stay at his apartment to get the big projects done, the ones I didn’t want any unsavory people to steal.”

“Apartment?” Nino whispered in surprise, his brows rising in shock. “Since when does the dude have an apartment?”

“He got one a year ago.” Juleka chimed in, drawing the class’s gaze to her. She flinched and quickly lowered her gaze. “From what Luka told me, Adrien made money from modeling for Marinette, so he put it in a bank account his father couldn’t access.”

“It probably also helped that my lovely princess did commissions for a lot of family celebrities.” Adrien spoke up, planting a soft kiss on Marinette’s cheek. Then his sharp gaze met the camera’s and his grin grew sly. “Such as Jagged Stone, Clara Nightengale, Prince Ali… She knows them all personally. Hell, she has Jagged Stone on speed dial.”

As Estelle and the couple kept talking, the camera panned around Marinette’s room, showing off the designer’s very pink work space, with her mannequins, her sewing machine, her walls plastered with designs and sketches of possible projects.

“Wasn’t… Wasn’t there more on Marinette’s walls?” Kim swallowed thickly as a lump formed in his throat.

Alya could only stare, realizing Kim was right. All of the pictures of Adrien was gone, so was the massive schedule, the wall of pictures of Marinette and her class. They were all gone, no trace of them seen anywhere. Not even a framed photo on her computer desk. M

It was then Alya realized she hadn’t bee in that bedroom in years, not since Lila became her best friend.

The class listened in stunned silence as Marinette and Adrien went on about how they pulled this off, with the help of a few friends, how Adrien managed to get free from his abusive father (that no doubt going to greatly damage the Agreste fashion brand), and how they ended up dating.

“To be honest with you.” Adrien got a bit of a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “I probably wouldn’t be dating Marinette right now if I didn’t grow a spine. Because of a new girl in our class, everyone kinda ganged up on her, and I watched from the sidelines like a coward. But I had a long talk with a close friend and he made me see the error of my ways.”

“This class of yours, did they see the error of their ways as well?” Estelle frowned, raising a delicate brow.

Marinette smiled at the camera, a smile that the entire class felt was the swinging of the axe.

“Not in the least. But oh well, thanks to them, I got to where I am today. And I’m much more careful with who I trust.”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Lila is having a party and hires Mari’s partners bakery to cater. The Batfam come over to surprise Mari with a visit. Mari has to work Lila’s party. The Batfam decide to help out. At the end of the party Lila decides to not pay for the pastries. And says “if Marinette was a friend she would give them to us for free.” The Batfam is pissed and put not only Lila but the entire class in their place. Sooooo much salt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm just gonna clear some things up right quick for everyone.  
> I don't mind the Lila commenter, guys, I get a good laugh from time to time because they really seem to go above and beyond to hunt down Lila hate.  
> But, Lila commenter, if someone says you're bothering them, stop commenting. Not everyone has incredibly thick skin like I do. Bother me more if you wanna get it out of your system, that Mentos comment you left had me cackling so hard I couldn't breathe.
> 
> Second, I don't hate Adrien. I had someone message me on Tumblr asking why I do. I don't, I just really think the boy needs to learn the definition of enabler and sexual harrassment, okay? That's all, I love the sunshine boy and I want him to thrive, but I also want him to grow up and for Gabriel to die.  
> The only characters I really hate are Gabriel, Alya, Chloé, and Lila, though I love fanon Chloé, but canon Chloé is a selfish brat.  
> Alright, there we go. Just clearing some things up. Love you all, thanks for your support.

Marinette stared down at the name on the catering order, dread curdling in her gut like sour milk.

_Lila Rossi_

“We’re catering a party tonight?” Marinette looked up at her parents, who were frantically putting together the order that had been sent in last minute. The sight made Marinette’s heart ache.

“The poor girl told us that her caterer cancelled on her last minute and this is for her birthday, so we decided to take it.” Sabine smiled brightly, though it was obviously strained along the edges as she whipped up some more buttercream icing for the towering birthday cake they were putting together.

“I just hope we can find someone to help us cater on such short notice.” Tom muttered as he took another batch of chocolate filled croissants out of the oven, filling the air with the buttery sweet scent.

“I could help!” Marinette spoke out quickly, then winced. She knew exactly what this party was, it was the one that Lila had been going on and on about for months, a big party where tons of celebrities would be, as well as Lila’s millionaire boyfriend. There were also her braggings about getting special caterers from Spain, but Marinette assumed this was just Lila backpedalling with a new story of the caterers canceling on her last minute.

It was also a party that Marinette had not been invited to and was basically banned from by her class.

But still, she couldn’t just let her parents deal with this alone, they didn’t deserve that!

Her parents beamed and Sabine hugged her daughter tightly, just as the front door’s bell jingled. Marinette peeked out of the kitchen and blinked in surprise with she saw four men standing in the bakery entrance. Four familiar men.

“What are you guys doing here in Paris?” Marinette pushed her way through the swinging door, rushing over to the four Wayne sons and throwing herself into Damian’s arms, warmly kissing him

as she was picked up and spun around.

“We wanted to visit you.” Tim offered, blinking in surprise when Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“We wanted to see you, Angel.” Damian smiled, then shot a glare to his brothers, Jason specifically. “Though one is us simply wanted to stuff his ugly mug full of pastries. I swear, he’ll end up fat with diabetes and alone for the rest of his life.”

“Whatever, Demon Spawn, you’re just jealous because Marinette likes making goodies for me more than you.” Jason rolled his eyes, but scooped up Mari into a tight hug. “Your boyfriend here has been antsy to see you.”

“Because I couldn’t stand the sight of your face anymore.” Damian shot back, before turning his gaze to Marinette once again. He noticed the lines of stress around her mouth, her eyes. Something was obviously bothering her. “Marinette, what’s wrong?”

“Huh?” Marinette looked between the four guys nervously, fiddling with one of her pigtails. “Oh, nothing! It’s just that we just got a last minute catering gig and we don’t have enough catering staff. As in I’ll be the only one serving alongside my parents.”

Dick and Jason exchanged glances before the oldest Wayne boy reached out and set a hand on the girl’s shoulder.

“Let us help you tonight, Mari. We wanted to spend time with you anyways, so this can help with the issue.” Dick offered, smiling brightly down at her.

“No, I couldn’t ask that of you! Besides, you’ve probably never catered before, I wouldn’t want anyone getting hurt!” Mari stuttered out as her parents exited the kitchen, covered in flour, sugar, and sweat.

“Well, Angel, I’m sorry to say.” Damian smiled, crossing his arms as he watched her. “You don’t really have much of a choice.”

—

Looking back on it now, Marinette was more than happy the boys insisted. The entire school was at this party being hosted by Lila at Le Grand Paris. Marinette silently wondered how the hell Lila could afford this.

She served people the chocolate croissants, though kept clear of her classmates, not wanting to deal with any of that smack talk. From what she saw of the boys, they were doing superb, some of her classmates *cough* Sabrina *cough* Alya *cough* openly flirted with the beyond handsome guys.

As Marinette turned to serve a few kids from her art club, her stomach dropped at the sight of Lila walking over to her. Ever since Lila had turned seventeen, she had taken to wearing these tight clothes that hid nothing of her body. Marinette was pretty sure that tight orange evening dress Lila had on fit her like a second skin. And it obvious the girl was not wearing a bra, by the gods where was the bleach.

“Marinette! It was so kind of you and your parents to cater my party this evening! I really appreciate it, the food was lovely, there were even done croissants that weren’t dried out.” Lila grinned, her green eyes sparking with malice as their class surrounded them, shooting Marinette glares as they hadn’t wanted the baker’s daughter anywhere near this party to ruin it.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Lila.” Marinette forced a smile, her hands gripping the edges of her platter tightly. She honestly wanted to chuck it at Lila and run. “My parents will be sending you the bill tomorrow.”

Alya snorted, as well did the rest of miss Bustier’s class. Lila joined in, her laughter drawing the attention of the nearby Damian.

“Very funny, Marinette. I know all about you not charging your friends. And you are such a good friend, right, to cater my birthday party for free? It’s my eighteenth after all, you wouldn’t want to make me cry on my birthday.” Lila fluttered her lashes, but the threat was clear. If Marinette said no, Lila would put up a stink in front of the entire school and ruin the bakery’s reputation.

“But… But this entire gig is worth about three hundred and forty euros.” Marinette visibly paled, her eyes darting to her parents who were setting down the large birthday cake Lila had ordered, one with fifteen layers. They had worked so hard ever since two am that morning… It would be so much money down the drain.

“God, Marinette, don’t be selfish! You catered to my birthday party last year, didn’t you?” Alya snapped, crossing her arms as she cocked her hip.

“Yours was only a few trays of cupcakes, Alya..” Marinette began to tremble in anger as she noticed Lila tearing up. How dare they.. How dare they expect something this expensive for free?! Marinette was sure Lila was going to try and get this ballroom for free too, as well as the decorators!

“That is a bit ridiculous, don’t you think?” Damian stepped up beside his girlfriend and shot Lila a withering glare. “This is a very expensive venue, a true friend wouldn’t ask for that ridiculous amount of a discount. Even a best friend.”

“I don’t know who you are, but you will certainly be hearing from my boyfriend if you don’t mind your own business!” Lila snapped, tossing her hair over her shoulder, which unfortunately caught Alya in the face, knocking her glasses onto the floor.

“Oh yeah, who’s your boyfriend?” Tim strode up, eyebrow raised. He couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to kiss that vile girl.

“Damian Wayne. His family is very rich and powerful, you know.” Lila sneered, setting her hands on her hips, unaware of Alya being on her hands and knees, desperately searching for her glasses.

“That’s funny. I don’t ever remember having a girlfriend quite like you. Last time I checked, my girlfriend had the most beautiful blue eyes, and the most adorable freckles.” Damian wrapped an arm around Marinette’s waist, pulling her close as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“I take it you’re the lying girl that made my little Pixie Pop cry.” Jason loomed over the group, a feral smile on his face as he crossed his arms, the entire room watching them now. “Throwing our father’s name around isn’t too smart, Lie-la.”

“Neither is telling the hotel staff that our father is paying for this venue.” Dick commented as he strode over, Mayor Bourgeois right behind him, sweating nervously.

“What do you mean? I don’t know what stunt you’re trying to pull, but Bruce Wayne will certainly send his lawyers after you lot for trying to pass yourselves off as Wayne’s!” Lila snapped, fear flickering across her features, her skin paling a bit.

“Enough with the lies, Miss Rossi, I do not take kindly to those who bully my future daughter in law.”

The voice cut sharply through the rising noise of the class beginning to shout at Marinette for setting this scenario up to ruin the party, and the rest of the school whispering to each other that Lila’s other promises hadn’t come true. Jagged Stone and Clara Nightengale never appeared to play at the party; Nino had been forced to DJ last minute with Lila convincing him to do it for free. Prince Ali never came to dance with Lila. Everything she said never seemed to add up.

But the sight of Bruce Wayne, a tall, handsome, imposing figure, shut everyone up. He made his way towards his sons and Marinette’s class, a kind smile forming on his face as he reached Marinette.

“I was wondering where you all had gone. It seems you all neglected to mention to me that you had my sons helping you tonight. You know, I could have chipped in too, Marinette.” He patted her head fondly, while Lila started to sweat bullets. Alya, once having found her glasses, though one of the lenses was cracked, put them on and looked over at Bruce Wayne, gasping rather loudly.

“Oh my god, Bruce Wayne! I’m so glad to finally meet you! Can I get an interview on your thoughts of your son Damian getting married to Lila next year? Are you really going to get her shoes made of gold? Will she really take off with him on a horse drawn carriage to their honeymoon in Fiji?” She babbled out, taking her phone out to record the conversation. Though one look from Bruce’s icy eyes stopped her dead.

“I believe you need to re-check those sources of yours. I have no idea who this Miss Rossi is, except she has been having large expenses being put down under my name.” He growled, while his sons snickered behind him. Lila gulped and began to tremble, never thinking Bruce Wayne would actually find out about those expenses. Most rich people didn’t, they just spent money without a care in the world, right?

“Please, there’s a misunderstanding…” Lila squeaked out, while Alya saw red, turning on Marinette.

“How dare you! You turned the Waynes on Lila too?! What, did you spread those ostrich legs of yours to corrupt them? God, Marinette, you’re the most selfish, cruel, manipulative girl I know!” Alya got right in Marinette’s face, reaching out for her. But Damian stepped in her way, a look of murder on his face.

“Touch her and you lose your hands, and I’ll have my friend’s mother ruin that God damn blog of yours. Lois already hates the sight of it, she’s eager to tear it apart.” He hissed through clench teeth.

The silence was thick as Bruce turned to Mayor Bourgeois, who was ringing his hands.

“I have no intention of paying for this venue. Everything that she out under my name tonight is to be charged to Miss Rossi, understand?” The cold tone had the mayor nodding and trembling under the Wayne’s cold gaze.

“Tom, Sabine.” Bruce turned to the couple, and his warm smile returned. “I daresay you both wasted enough time here. How about we all go out for dinner now, hm?”

“You can’t do this to me!” Lila sobbed, tears flooding her eyes as she hugged herself, before frantically turning to a shellshocked Alya. “Alya, I can’t afford this! You need to help me!”

“It’s okay, Lila, Marinette won’t get away with this. Adrien still likes you, right? Why not ask his father to cover it? You’re his most prized model, remember?” Alya smiled, though her brows were drawn together in uncertainty.

Lila took a moment to smooth down her hair, to calm herself. She mustn’t lose control, she could easily turn this on Marinette, on her parents, on the Waynes. She was Lila Rossi, the most adored girl in school. She wouldn’t let anything like stupid Marinette the chink ruin this for her.

So with a stunning smile and some words to wave away any doubt, she strode over to her massive birthday cake as the Waynes and Marinette’s parents left, announcing it was time for some delicious cake. She was about to cut a slice, when someone (definitely not Juleka) bumped into the table holding the cake. The massive cake wobbled, before it went teetering onto Lila and Alya, splattering them both in cake and buttercream frosting, as well as a ripping down as Alya stumbled and stepped on Lila’s dress, causing the material to rip from hem to the top of her bodice.

Marinette could hear their screams of outrage as she entered the Wayne’s limo to head out for a nice dinner with her boyfriend and his family

—

The fallout of the entire debacle was a mess, an extreme one. Lila’s mother found herself suddenly with bills that almost lead deep into the thousands of euros, as well as some lawsuits from celebrities that caught wind of Lila using their names to get things and into places.

Alya was sent lawsuits after lawsuits by the same celebrities for her lies on her blog, and her parents as well as Nino’s were furious when they found out that the two had been sneaking out of babysitting for secret dates, dumping their children onto either Marinette or Lila’s lap, the latter being a complete stranger.

But Monday morning had to be the worst. The school was talking about the disaster of a party, of everyone being forced out of the venue since Lila couldn’t pay, of Lila accidentally flashing people once her dress hand been ripped in two thanks to Alya. They even spoke of Miss Bustier’s class as if they were the plague, and avoided the group in fear of facing any backlash.

When Marinette arrived that morning with Adrien at her side, both were laughing as Marinette carried a stack of papers. When Marinette saw the class, they all looked tired, ashamed. Many got up to beg for her forgiveness, but she merely waved them back to seating, then handed each and everyone one of them a piece of paper. They each read them, noticing that they looked like receipts.

“Hey, Marinette, what are these?” Kim held up his paper, frowning in confusion. Marinette rose a brow and set her hands on her hips.

“Your bills for every event, every cake, every dress or outfit I made any of you for free.” She replied flatly, crossing her arms as soon as she sat. Adrien handed a red eyes Lila a piece of paper as well. “Bruce Wayne made me realize that since you all aren’t really my friends, I shouldn’t have to waste so much money on all of you.”

“This is from my father. This is for your official termination.” Adrien’s smile was bright as Lila began to tremble in anger at the sight of it. “It was nice knowing you, Lila.”

The class was on their feet in seconds, shouting in outrage as soon as they saw exactly how high their receipts were asking for. It was over a million for the class as a whole. Marinette raised her left hand to cover a yawn, and Alya caught sight of a rather impressive wedding ring. The reporter pointed at it and cried out in shock.

“You’re engaged?!” She screamed, her hand crushing her receipt as she trembled. Hers was the highest out of everyone’s. Her parents were going to kill her.

“Yes, just last night. We’ll be getting married next year.” Marinette shrugged, smiling at Adrien as she motioned to his left hand. “And Adrien and Tim will be getting married soon after graduation.”

Everyone stared at the gold band on Adrien’s left ring finger, many going pale. Alya worked up a shaky smile.

“W- we can’t wait to go, you guys! Congratulations, they’ll be the weddings of the century.” Her mind already swirled around the possibilities of covering those weddings on her blog, it could save her entire career.

“Oh Alya.” Adrien clicked his tongue in disdain, hooking arms with Marinette and the two of them smiled, like wolves about to slaughter the sheep. Then in unison they spoke.

“You all will be too far in debt to even buy a newspaper about our weddings.”

And that night, the class suffered the worst grounding they had ever seen, with many bank accounts being drained to scramble and pay back the Dupain-Chengs. Lila and her mother had to file for bankruptcy, and were forced back to Italy thanks to the embassy catching wind of this scandal.

Meanwhile, Damian cuddled with Marinette as they laid under the stars on her roof, their left hands gripped tightly as their engagement rings twinkled softly in the moonlight


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Salt!Prompts, my HC Adrien is abused in his household. When with the people he's comfortable with he's practically like a kitten, trying to soak in the love he's been neglected of. No one ever sees what he looks like when someone pushes him. Until Lila tries to kiss him, with Alya encouraging her because Lila let out a sob story about how Adrien, her bf, doesn't give her affection in public. (Feel free to use any pairing. Though it'd be cool to see No tearing into someone

Marinette sighed heavily as Adrien practically curled up on her lap as she tried to sketch, shooting a playful glare down at her boyfriend.

“This is getting ridiculous, you know that, right?” Mari gave a wry smile, stroking Adrien’s golden hair from his face as she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

“Don’t be mean, Mari, he just wants love.” Luka easily plucked his boyfriend off his girlfriend’s lap and brought him over to Luka’s bed for some cuddles. He kissed Adrien softly, causing the boy to purr loudly.

“I know, but I need to have at least another concept fit Jagged by the end of the week.” Mari rolled her eyes, but her smile turned tender as she watched her boyfriends.

They were at Luka’s place, locked up in his room to be hidden away from the rest of the world for a while; Adrien’s abusive father, Marinette’s non stop difficulties with Lila, and

Luka with his sudden estrangement from Kitty Section after they kicked him out of the band.

“Just join us, Nette, I wanna cuddle.” Adrien whined, eagerly reaching out, making grabby hands in the direction of his beautiful girlfriend. Marinette sighed and gave it, striding over to the bed and snuggling in, Adrien sandwiched between the two people he loved.

—

Marinette sighed as she stared out the window at the pouring rain. Adrien was late again, no doubt being held up by that monstrous father of his. She closed her eyes and tried to assure herself that her boyfriend would soon be out of that. Adrien was managing to sneak money into a bank account under his name alone a bit at a time; she was working on commissions more frequently, and Luka has been working extra hard at his job. Hopefully, in a month, they could all move into an apartment together.

Her thoughts were list as soon as she heard sobbing. Marinette watched from her seat in the back of the class as Lila wailed rather loudly, showing theatrics as she sobbed into her hands.

“H- he won’t even let me hug him, Alya! We’ve been dating for over three months and I can’t even hold his hand.” Lila whimpered, hugging Alya tightly, sobbing into her shoulder as the journalist rubbed her back in sympathy.

“That’s just not right.” Alya muttered, scowling as she glanced up at Nino. “I understand not rushing into a kiss, but not even hugging your girlfriend? That’s just not right.”

“I don’t know what I’d do if I couldn’t hug Mylène.” Ivan spoke up, pulling his girlfriend close for a tight hug.

“Or kisses from Juleka.” Rose piped up, gripping her girlfriend’s hand tightly.

It was then Adrien entered. He looked visibly drained, dark shadows under his eyes, his hair slightly greasy. He paused in the doorway when the entire class turned to look at him.

“Good morning. Sorry that I’m late.” He murmured, making his way to his seat. When he took a seat, everyone noticed how he purposely kept as much distance as he could between himself and Lila.

“Adrien, today is a very important day.” Alya grinned as she set a hand onto his shoulder, not noticing how he tensed. The sight made Marinette’s blood boil as everyone seemed to ignore his discomfort. “Today you finally give your girlfriend a proper hug.”

“Wha-” Adrien didn’t have time to react as he was shoved into Lila. Her arms wrapped around him like a vice and a warm kiss was planted on his cheek, leaving a pink imprint. Panic set in and he began to tremble. “L- let me go!”

“Come on, Adrien, I just want a hug, it will make me so happy.” Lila whined, her grip tightening as she leaned close, her lips pressing against his ear. He flinched as her nails dug into his back. “And we both know your father wants me happy.”

His breathing became more frantic before he roughly shoved Lila away, causing her to tumble to the floor. He rushed passed the dumbstruck class, clinging tightly to Marinette. He was on his knees, his arms wrapped around her waist as he sobbed into her lap.

“Mari, please, I can’t take it anymore, please, I don’t want to anymore.” Adrien whimpered, glancing up at his girlfriend. Marinette’s tender gaze met his and she nodded, taking his hand into her own and standing, using her free hand to wipe away his tears.

Alya stepped forward as soon as the duo headed towards the classroom door, but Marinette turned and shot her a look that could kill.

“Force him into anything like that again and I assure you it will be the last that you have hands.”

Marinette took Adrien back to her place, cuddling with him in her bed as her parents brought them up comfort cookies and hot chocolate. A text to Luka and he was there ten minutes later, joining the cuddle pile.

“You don’t have to go back, Adrien.” Marinette whispered, stroking Adrien’s back, smiling as he pressed into her hand, so starved for a loving touch. “You’re eighteen, you don’t ever have to go back.”

“We’ll give you all the love you need.” Luka assured, kissing Adrien’s cheek, before resting his back against the headboard of the bed. He grabbed his guitar off of the floor and began to play a soothing soft as Adrien curled up on his lap, with Marinette stroking his head.

The young model fell asleep surrounded by love, his mind finally at ease


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a salt fic about marinettes birthday?Celebrities go but none of her 'friends' turn up?

No one came. Not a single one of her friends came.

Marinette sat there at the large table, covered to bursting with delectable treats made by her own parents’ sweat and tears for their daughter’s eighteenth birthday. She had worked hard decorating the room with bright and colourful streamers, only for them to be for naught. The ordered pizza had long since gone cold, and the cake, a cake that Marinette had planned so hard so that everyone would enjoy something about it, was on a small stand, wasting away.

“They’re probably just late…” She murmured, staring down at her phone, watching the minutes tick by. Her parents exchanged looks as they saw their daughter barely holding it all together, her body shivering wildly and her eyes glassy from holding back the tears.

It was then Marinette heard a ding. Then another. She stared down at her cell before quickly unlocking it, opening instagram where all of the notifications were coming from. The shaky breath she took alerted her parents, before they watched their daughter fall apart before their very eyes. Marinette laid her head down on the table and cried, while Sabine hurriedly picked up the phone.

“I can’t believe it.” She hissed, staring down at the pictures of Marinette’s friends, friends who had RVSP’d, at some sort of concert, each looking rather drunk out of their minds. “They went to a concert…?”

Tom and Sabine shot each other furious looks, before going to comfort their weeping daughter.

“Wh- what did I do wrong?” Marinette whimpered, trying her best to dash away the tears, but they just kept flowing. She sat there for the longest time, the tears silently sliding down her pale cheeks.

“Hey, how’s my rock n roll niece doing on her awesome birthday?” Jagged Stone burst into the room, sliding across the floor on his knees while he mimicked playing the air guitar. His massive grin died the instant he saw Marinette’s pale, tearstained face and the empty room. He frowned and rose to his feet, Penny and Fang making their way up behind him. “Hey, where is everyone?”

“They… They were too busy.” Marinette sniffled, trying to wipe her tears away again, but to no avail. Her voice sounded hoarse, hollow. “But it’s okay… I’m probably too old for birthday parties anyway.”

“Marinette…” Sabine hugged her daughter close again, feeling helpless as her daughter once again burst into a mess of tears.

Jagged stared at the heartbroken girl, before frowning. Slowly, he got up and left the room, grumbling something about needing to make a call. When he came back, he went over and took Marinette’s hands into his own.

“Well, Marinette, since all of those classmates of yours decided to go to a lame XY concert, I thought I’d invite a few people over. Clara said she’d like to see you again.” Jagged wiped his niece’s cheek. “Sound good, love?”

Marinette sniffled, then nodded, forcing herself to smile. She liked Clara, and Jagged had taken time out of his busy schedule to see her, she shouldn’t be spending it crying over people who didn’t even want to be around her.

“I’d love to see her again. Besides, we have a lot of cake to eat.” She let out a shaky laugh then, feeling her mood lift a little as Fang nudged her leg. “I’m really glad you’re here, Uncle Jagged.”

Jagged smiled and pulled her in for a tight hug.

—

Monday was abuzz with excited whispers and everyone looking at their phones. Not that Marinette’s class noticed, as they were too caught up in humming XY songs and joked about their awesome concert they went to.

“Do you guys think we forgot something this weekend?” Nino’s brows drew together, unable to shove aside that feeling that something had been done.

“Who cares? Lila got us those XY tickets, I say whatever we forgot wasn’t more important than that.” Alya grinned and hugged Lila as they sat down. They continued chatting, but their attention was drawn to the shouts out in the hallway. They all frowned and went to check what the commotion was.

They saw Marinette was trying to make her way towards the classroom, but people kept swarming her, asking her questions, holding out their phones, hugging her tightly.

“What was it like meeting THE Oliver Queen?”

“Is Bruce Wayne as handsome as he is in his photos?”

“Marinette, I can’t believe you met THE Wonder Woman!”

“What’s going on?” Alya asked the student closest to them, crossing her arms as Marinette was practically swarmed.

“What? You didn’t hear?” The girl looked at Alya like she was insane, before taking out her phone and holding it up to the reporter’s face. “It was trending all weekend!”

Alya stared. And stared. What she saw, she just couldn’t fully grasp.

It was endless photos of Marinette with different celebrities, most of them uploaded onto those celebrities’ social medias, each of them wishing the young designer a happy birthday.

“We forgot about Marinette’s party..” Rose whispered as dread filled her, as well as the others. Lila’s eyes narrowed furiously as she saw a video of Marinette dancing with the Roy Harper, a real stud of a rich guy.

Once Marinette broke free from the crowd, she breezed right by her class without giving them a second glance, and took her seat. Many of her classmates walked up to her, offering half hearted apologies and trying to grill her for information on who all was at her party, but she simply ignored them, choosing to instead focus on her phone, and on her conversation with Roy.

“Marinette! I see you had an eventful birthday, sorry that I had to miss it, but my father was rather firm on me heading to London for that fashion show.” Adrien arrived smiling brightly and handing his friend a small wrapped gift.

“It really was, I think it’s best birthday I’ve had in a long time.” Marinette noticed many of her classmates flinching at her words, but she kept smiling. “Besides you, I had everyone I could ever want at that party. It helped me realized who exactly I want in my life from now on.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh mighty Queen of Salt, I find myself entirely too hydrated, may I request a Salt fic to help fix that? Something where Alya steals her Father's keys in order to break into the zoo because Lila lied about the Miraculous giving their wielders the ability to talk to their animals

It had been very easy for Alya to get her father’s keys, the man was so overworked he hadn’t stirred when she had entered the bedroom to retrieve them. Luckily all of her sisters had gone off to some kiddy event at the park, so she didn’t have to deal with them until late tonight.

Alya smiled to herself as she made her way into the zoo in the dead of night, making her way through the cages of various animals, a grin on her face. Lila had given her so much information on the Miraculous, though the reporter expected no less from Ladybug’s best friend. But as Lila was listing the usual powers that Miraculous gave; super speed, strength, agility, she said something that caught Alya’s attention.

“And the Miraculous gives the ability to talk to animals.” Lila said, grinning at Alya as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “Ladybug told me so, the better user you are, the better you can talk to animals with, and they become very docile and trusting towards you. At first Ladybug could only talk to ladybugs, but now she can talk to all kinds of animals after I suggested she try it with her dog. He’s a massive doberman. The better hero the are, the easier it is to control animals, even dangerous ones.”

So here Alya was, sneaking into the panther exhibit, knowing full well she’d be able to talk to any of these animals. Who was a better Miraculous wielder than Rena Rouge, after all? Though she hadn’t been asked by Ladybug to do much for the past few months, but there had to be a good reason!

Alya smiled when she saw the panther come into view, her eyes practically glowing in the lights of the pen.

“Hey girl, how are you?” Alya cooed, taking a careless step towards the panther, who’s tail flickered and it lowered on its haunches. “You remember me, right? My father is in charge of you guys.”

She was met with silence, then frowned and moved closer. Perhaps she had to be touching the animal. She reached out for the panther slowly, ignoring the low rumbling coming from the predator.

“Alya!”

Her father appeared and grabbed his daughter, just as the panther slashed out. The claws raked across his arm and he cried out in pain.

Alya watched dumbfounded as her father pulled her towards the exit. Suddenly the panther leapt, but something wrapped around her and her father and they were roughly yanked from the panther’s pen.

Ladybug slammed the door shut, and quickly rushed over to Otis, who was on his knees, drenched in sweat and blood pouring from his arm.

“An ambulance is on their way.” Marlena Césaire ran up, clutching her cell phone tightly in her hand, face pale.

“What were you thinking?” Ladybug rounded on Alya, her normally warm blue eyes were hard and cold. “Were you trying to get yourself killed?!”

“What? No, I was just trying to talk to animals, like you can! I’m a miraculous holder, afterall!” Alya pointed out, watching as her father collapsed onto the ground, his body shivering hard. Her mother knelt beside him, assuring him that help was on the way.

“What are you talking about?” Ladybug’s brows drew together and she went tense. “Talk to animals?”

“You know, like how you can talk to animals.” Alya explained, facing Ladybug fully, her back to her father. Ladybug noticed the sweat beginning to drench Alya’s brow. “L- Lila told me about that power, said that the best of the heroes could use it.”

“… Did I not tell you before that Lila is a liar.” Ladybug hissed through clenched teeth, her hands curling into fists.

“Ladybug, it’s me, Rena Rouge, you don’t need to keep lying to be to cover for Lila!” Alya assured her, setting her hands on Ladybug’s shoulders. “Maybe if I had had my miraculous, I could have controlled the panther better.”

“I can’t talk to or control animals, Alya.” Ladybug’s voice was cold as she shrugged off Alya’s hands and poked the journalist right in the chest. “Lila is a liar who is using my name for fame and you’re just lapping all of it up like some tabloid would, just for views. You think after this stunt I’d let you have the miraculous back? You stupidly pit yourself in danger and got your father hurt! You’ll never have a miraculous again, you obviously don’t care about anyone but yourself!”

“That’s not true. Wait, you let Chloé keep hers!” Alya pointed out, scowling.

“No, I didn’t. After the stunt she pulled with becoming Miracle Queen, I’ll never let her have a Miraculous ever again. You both take it for granted; it’s not about being a hero and helping people for either of you, it’s the chance to call yourselves heroes and be in the spotlight of it all.” Ladybug shook her head and stepped away, making her way over to the ambulance as they pulled up. She helped Otis to his feet and with the help of one of the paramedics, they helped him into the back of the ambulance.

The look her mother sent her sent shills down Alya’s back. The reporter watched as Ladybug swung off into the night, a d her mother sat with her father, tenderly stroking his face as Alya was guided into the ambulance.

“We’ll talk in the morning.” Marlena’s voice was cold as she met Alya’s gaze, her face stony.

Alya stared down at her face, and felt the tears well up in her eyes.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas salt fic, Santa and Krampus team up to teach a certain class, including a teacher, the consequences of their actions.

Santa smiled as he set the colourful presents under the small tree in Marinette’s room, before smiling down at the sleeping teen, with the little Tikki resting by her head. He knew more than anyone, she deserved something nice this Christmas for all she had done for Paris, for the world. Yes, she attacked him that one time, but he knew her intentions were good at heart.

_“She cried herself to sleep.”_

Santa found himself tensing, then turned to face the massive form of Krampus, with his long dark, shaggy fur covering his body, and the horns curbed ontop of his head, to the sharp teeth filling his twisted mouth. The demonic figure tilted his head and smiled.

_“Quite a few children have been very naughty this year.”_

“You can’t kidnap them, you can’t kill them or devour them.” Santa said quickly, stepping in front of Krampus, a protective look on his face. “They’ve been naughty, yes, but I won’t let you-”

“ _Oh, don’t get your hat in bunch. I don’t kidnap them, just give them a good scare._ ” Krampus grinned, a horrible, rot filled grin that would send anyone fainting in horror. “ _There is only one I will truly take tonight. The source of all of this. The others are just stupid sheep, ones who I hope you like their stockings high with coal, old friend._ ”

Santa watched in silence as the cloven hooved creature made his way up to the roof, his chains rattling and the sack on his back writhing with the children that had been the worst of the worst this year. And he made no move to stop him.

—

Christmas morning was a quiet one. The students of Miss Bustier’s class had been quiet as their families opened their gifts that morning, a haunted look in their eyes.

The parents were surprised to find those children’s stockings full to the brim with coal, and even a letter from Santa Claus himself, giving them a firm warning that he had been the one to keep Krampus at bay from taking them back to his home, only allowing the demon to give them a taste of what cool one day come.

Alya had burst into tears after reading that letter, her mind full of the horrifying creature carrying a whip and threatening her with his sharp teeth. He had even shown her inside of his sack and had told her what he was going to do to those children in great detail.

“ _And one of your classmates are going to be coming with me tonight. I shall take them away forever, because they are one of the worst, one that caused the deaths and suicides of so many_.”

Marinette had awoken to a fair amount of presents, Tikki having received some as well. But to her surprise, she had received a letter as well, this one from Saint Nick as well.

He went on to say that she was a lovely girl, but there were some things that could bring her down. Her affections towards Adrien Agreste were faintly troublesome, to the point of obsession. She needed to take a step back, to get to know him as a friend before becoming a lover, as he didn’t want her to tip the scales and become the boy’s latest stalker. She had teared up upon reading those words, but she knew they were true. So that day, after a lovely Christmas breakfast with her parents, Marinette took the schedule down, as well as most of the pictures of Adrien on her wall.

The entire class realized that it was Lila who had been taken. She never showed up, her mother had put out a missing persons the day after Christmas.

Most were in shock, believing that it was going to be either Chloé or Marinette that was going to be taken. But it seems like that was not the case, though Krampus had taken the time to cut away Chloé’s golden hair and left scratches on her face. He had seen she had made no signs of improving herself, so unless she began to finally lose, she’s never seem to redeem herself.

Marinette sighed as she snuggled on her bed with Tikki, texting Luka a merry Christmas. A thought entered her mind. Perhaps she should stop chasing a dream, and maybe follow something a bit more real. And who was more real that the boy who had confessed his love to her?

Soon her phone was flooded with texts begging for forgiveness from her classmates. She sighed and ignored them all, not even beginning to fathom what brought this along. Besides, she now had a lovely date to go to with Luka. Her classmates could wait until after winter break.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien salt- the whole class are having a seminar on sexual harrassment where Chat Noir is being used as an example of a predator. Being in the role of perfect sunshine child he can't speak up or complain so he has to listen to how horrible his behavior has been. After the seminar is over the whole class is criticizing Chat with Marinette bringing up the Syren incident. Everyone goes crazy and Adrien realizes how his behavior truly is.

Adrien smiled as he settled in his seat in the amphitheatre, giving a smile to Nino as his best friend took a seat beside him, Alya and Marinette soon joining the pair.

“I don’t really see why this is a required seminar.” Alya spoke up, giving a shrug as she settled in her seat beside Nino, not to subtly making Marinette sit on the other side of Adrien. “Sexual harrassment is a pretty easy thing to spot. I don’t support that kind of thing, it’s nasty.”

“Yeah, it’s not really nice that people do that to others.” Marinette whispered, trying not to turn beet red when Adrien’s arm brushed against hers.

“Oh, did you guys see my latest post last night? Isn’t this picture of LadyNoir to die for?” Alya grinned as she showed them a picture she had taken of yesterday’s akuma attack. It was of Chat holding Ladybug in a passionate embrace as he tried to kiss her after the akuma had been purified and the victim had been taken home. The trio missed Marinette’s scowled as they cooed over the photo of ‘true love’. Adrien couldn’t contain his grin.

Soon everyone was in their seats and a beautiful woman stepped up to the podium, smiling out at the crowd.

“Good morning, students of DuPont, it is lovely that you all are attending this important seminar. Things such as sexual harrassment are often dismissed or ignored, so I’m so proud of all of you for wanting to learn how to help and protect these victims who have suffered or may suffer such harrassment.”

Adrien smiled and settled back in his chair, planning on fully investing himself in this seminar. He listened as the woman continued on with her introduction, then her explanations.

“Sexual harrassment has a rainbow of different scenarios. Some can be extreme, some can seem incredibly mild and not worth looking into. It’s the latter one that I moreso want to focus on today, as those are the ones that are often dismissed. To keep things simple; sexual harrassment is when someone keeps touching you, when you clearly do not want to be touched. For example, you have a friend or a classmate who is constantly touching you, grabbing you, getting into your personal space despite you clearly being uncomfortable, pushing them away, or asking them to stop.”

Adrien’s mind instantly shot to Chloé and Lila, but quickly stomped that thought down, feeling a twinge of guilt in his gut. Chloé was his oldest friend, of course she would be all touchy feely with him, she’d always done it, he should be fine with it. And Lila… Lila never listened, but she didn’t mean any harm, right?

Adrien ignored that niggling in the back of his head as he kept listening to the seminar, about how victims often brushed off the minor cases of sexual harrassment, saying it was no big deal, that they didn’t mean it in that way, ect. The niggling just got worst as Chloé and Lila filled his brain.

“I’m going to give you guys a popular example of someone who commits sexual harrassment almost every time we see them in the media.” The woman picked up a tiny remote and pressed a button, going to the next slide of her presentation.

A picture of Chat Noir was dead center of the slide. Everyone sat in dumbfounded silence, but as people began to speak to, the woman held up a hand.

“Please, I know he is a hero of Paris, but please, his victim shouldn’t be ignored, his actions shouldn’t be shrugged off just because of him being a hero. He may not realize he’s even doing this, but this needs to be addressed.” The woman stated, and oddly enough everyone quieted down, though Alya looked like she was ready to spit fire.

“Chat Noir isn’t an extreme example, he doesn’t go fondling his victim, he doesn’t make sexual innuendos or push for sex from her. But his actions towards Ladybug are far from acceptable.” The woman pulled up videos, playing a few of them. First was the day of the statue unveiling by the artist Théo. A reporter had gotten the conversation between Théo and Chat Noir after the ceremony, where Chat Noir claimed that he and Ladybug were dating after he figured out Théo had a thing for Ladybug.

“What…?” Marinette whispered softly in horror, not noticing the confused look Adrien sent her way.

“As you can all remember, Chat Noir had gone around telling everyone that he and Ladybug are dating, but what was Ladybug’s response?” The woman smiled thinly, and then played more videos. The students watched interviews, news footage, ect, or the many occasions that Chat Noir had claimed that he and Ladybug were dating, soulmates, hopelessly in love; followed up by Ladybug stating that they weren’t. They were just partners, that she was a professional, she wouldn’t treat being a superhero so lightly. Each one was more frustrated than the last, as it was obvious that this was a running trend. Some students laughed at the final one, the one of Ladybug practically shouting it, while looking close to tears. Adrien hunched in his seat, feeling the shame reddening his face. Surely it wasn’t that bad, right…?

“Oh yes, funny isn’t it? Funny that a person’s feelings are getting ignored, because everyone thinks it’s all one big joke. Ignore the fact that she is obviously frustrated, angry, that her words aren’t being taken as truth. It’s all funny, because that’s how people brush off sexual harrassment, they think it’s all one big joke.” The woman stated, though there was obviously more ice to her tone. “Everyone treats the heroes as if they were some characters in some weird cartoon. Ignore the feelings of both parties and just ship them for the sake of it. I even have footage of Ladybug saying she’s already in love with someone else, but Chat Noir completely disregarding the statement.

"But besides the point, it is also bleeding into the akuma attacks. Chat Noir is often seen flirting or trying to steal kisses from Ladybug during the attacks. It’s sad, really, because when those types of things aren’t happening, they’re a perfect team.” The woman clicked her tongue. Adrien burrowed deeper into his seat as many, many, many videos were played. One Alya took note of was when the video of Gigantitan was played, the akuma being held back by Ladybug as it marched right towards the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Everyone watched as Chat Noir stepped up beside her, flirting and trying to steal a kiss instead of helping the heroine, while the akuma completely destroyed the upper level of the bakery.

“That’s Marinette’s room!” Alya cried out in horror, jumping to her feet. The entire room turned to look at the reporter, as she, in turn, looked towards her friend. “Marinette, were you in your bedroom when that happened?!”

Marinette sat there, looking like a deer in headlights, obviously struggling for words. Many took that as the affirmative.

“I’ll kill that cat, he let you get hurt!” Alya rags, her face going red. Adrien felt that guilt twisting his gut again, bringing with it the nausea. He had gotten Marinette hurt..? He… He hadn’t thought he had done anything wrong, he was just flirting, Ladybug knew that. They were soulmates, meant for each other. He loved her.

But then why did he feel so rotten and vile?

The woman quickly calmed everything down. She went over more material, but Adrien couldn’t hear, because he heard a roaring in his ears as he felt lightheaded. Had he really been hurting Ladybug that much? Was he a villain, just like Hawkmoth?

“Now before you all go and try to crucify Chat Noir, I want you all to remember something. He may not even be aware he’s doing this. I’ll be honest, this is sort of the reason I am making this seminar mandatory in every school in Paris. If he is a student, as I believe he and Ladybug are, I want to show him. He night still just be a child, unaware of what he’s doing. No one truly learns their mistakes unless those mistakes are pointed out and explained to them. Someone can either learn their mistakes and try and become better, or completely disregard the mistakes and criticisms and refuse to change.”

The woman smiled, and gave a slight shake of her head.

“And I think Chat Noir would be willing to change. He is a good person, and I’m sure he’ll be the best hero possible, if he’s willing to learn his lesson.”

And with that, she continued onto other examples, though none made quite an impact. Once the seminar was over, Adrien left it feeling as if he had been scraped raw. He knew that he had some apologizing to do.

That night, as he went out for patrol, he quickly caught sight of Ladybug making her way over Paris. He quickly joined her, meeting her on top of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug was silent, arms crossed as she stared out at Paris, her jaw set in a hard line.

“Chat-” She began, but was quickly cut off.

“I’m sorry.” Chat’s voice was raw, shaky. It sounded so broken that Ladybug turned to him, eyes wide

“What..?”

“I’m sorry that I hurt you. I’m sorry that I made you so uncomfortable, that I made you feel so helpless, so ridiculed.” He couldn’t stop the tears that welled up in his eyes as guilt washed over him. “I never meant to hurt you, Ladybug, I swear. I just.. I thought..”

He broke off and put his face on his hands, his shoulders trembling. For the longest time, Ladybug didn’t speak, but then she embraced him tightly, gently stroking his back.

“I know, kitty, I know. I… I forgive you.” She admitted, hugging him tighter. “I guess I should have sat down with you, has a more serious talk, or..”

Chat Noir shook his head and stepped back, wiping his tears away, and gave her a roguish smile, though it seemed forced.

“No, my l- Ladybug, you’re always perfect to me. And I’ll try my hardest to be perfect to you.” He vowed, setting a hand over his heart.

Ladybug smiled, and she visibly relaxed, as if a big weight had been taken off of her shoulders.

“Silly kitty… Come on, let’s get on with out patrol.” She grinned at him and then took off. With a soft laugh, Chat Noir followed his partner into the night, awaiting a new dawn


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salt prompt where Jagged decides to visit Mari at school just because but he walks in to see her crying over her ripped sketchbook and her class is just laughing, especially Alya. He be furious and basically tells everyone they will be blacklisted from his events, he will make them regret bullying his niece and he sets some lies straight and straight up calls Alya's blog nothing but a tabloid.

On a day like today, Jagged felt like being the best uncle ever. He was just in a really good mood and his honorary niece had popped up in his head and he thought ’ _hey, why not take her and her family out for dinner and an evening of rock and roll?_ ’

Mostly because he was dedicated to being the best uncle ever, since he was an only child he’d never get another chance.

He strolled into Françoise DuPont with a grin on his face and Fang happily following on his heels. He strolled right into the courtyard, past whispering students, students bringing out their cellphones, and even some of them came up for his autograph, which he happily gave, since his mood was so great.

But his wide grin faded fast when he stepped into the courtyard and saw Marinette on her knees in tears, while other students surrounded her, yelling at her. All of which he recognized as her classmates, from the photos the girl had shown him.

“And you actually thought you could try and sabotage everything Lila did for us today? You cancelled the catering, and you managed to tell Jagged Stone to cancel his performance for us? How could you?” A girl with glasses seethed at Marinette, holding up a torn sketchbook and waving it around in an almost drunken manner. “You’re the worst, Marinette, the absolute worst! Lila’s just trying to be nice and you keep ruining everything!”

To see the girl looming over his niece and seeing said niece in bitter tears, it snapped something inside of him. He marched right up to the ground, growling under his breath as he quickly stood between the girl and Marinette.

“You keep talking to Marinette like that and I won’t hesitate to sic Fang on you.” The tone in Jagged’s voice had everyone backing up instantly. They stared at the rocker, before one of the students who had been harrassing Marinette perked up.

“Jagged Stone, you’re here! I guess Marinette didn’t convince you to cancel afterall!” The student clapped, then turned to a brown haired girl beside her who looked like she had seen a ghost. “You actually got a hold of him, Lila, I’m so happy you managed to explain the mix up.”

“Cancelled what? I’m here to pick up my niece.” Jagged’s voice stayed icy as he reached down and helped Marinette up. Fang wrapped himself around the girl’s feet and hissed at the group before them. “I don’t know any Lila, that’s for sure.”

“How could you forget the girl who saved the life of your prized kitten?” A little blonde girl spoke up, her large blue eyes full of concern. “You even wrote her a song.”

“I’ve never owned a kitten in my life, I only have Fang here.” The rocker motioned to his crocodile, who was receiving some loving belly rubs from Marinette after she had managed to calm herself down. “And why the hell would I write a song about an underaged girl?”

“Wait, what?” The girl with the classes blinked in shock at Jagged’s words, before turning back and looking at Lila. “But Lila, you said-”

“Penny, hey baby, can do do me a favour?” Jagged already had his phone out, his free hand set supportively on Marinette’s shoulder, to keep her calm and as a sign that if anyone tried anything, they’d answer to him. “After you pick Marinette’s parents you, can you contact my lawyer? I finally found out the source of that rumour about me being a creep to underaged girls.”

There was tense silence lingering in the air before Jagged rested his cold gaze on Lila, his jaw clenched in a tense line.

“I’m going to sue you for everything you’ve got. You as well.” He pointed right to the girl with glasses, who nearly dropped her phone as she had begun recording the interaction. “You crossed a line, messing with my niece. I’ll make sure you’re all blacklisted from every single event I’m in.”

“Please, you can’t do that! Marinette was bullying Lila, this is all a big misunderstanding!” One of the boys piped up, clearly shaken by his words. “Would you really protect a bully who keeps trying to say Lila is a liar?”

“Well obviously she is a liar. I wasn’t called here to perform, I was picking Marinette up to take her and her folks out for dinner.” Jagged snapped, then turned his back on the group, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulder and guiding her towards the exit.

They didn’t look back to watch as Miss Bustier’s class instantly turned around and began hounding Lila, causing her to burst into tears. They simply walked towards the limousine and were driven off.

The class did end up getting blacklisted and Alya and Lila did face legal action that was quickly widespread across the media. Their pictures were shown nationwide by the sleaziest of news sources.

No one messed with Jagged Stone’s niece, no one


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um Hi, if you're still doing prompts, maybe one where the class knows Lila's been lying but just wanted to put Marinette down a few pegs only for it to backfire on them?

Where the of Marinette being pompous was a thing, the world will never know. ~~Alya~~.

When Marc heard about this from Nathaniel, the boy instantly wondered what kind of glue his boyfriend and his class had been huffing, because Marinette was the least pompous, egotistical person he knew. She was incredibly down to earth.

It all started off due to everyone in class realizing all of the accomplishments Marinette had managed to obtain; being a designer for Jagged Stone, being offered and internship by Audrey Bourgeois (and later on in life Gabriel Agreste), having a famous soup named after her, and so much more!

It wasn’t that they felt inferior to their classmate, who seemed to already be a rising star. Or that she constantly flaked out in them. _~~What, did she think she was too good for the likes of them? Pompous bitch.~~_

So when Lila came along, they saw a golden opportunity. Sure, the girl’s lies were outlandish and ridiculous, but she was their key to knocking the inspiring designer down a few pegs.

They began by excluding Marinette in a lot of activities, putting Lila in as her replacement in almost everything. To show that if Marinette didn’t fix up her act, she was easily replaceable. So she’d better get back with bringing to class cake when it was someone’s birthday, or helping them out with their dresses for the upcoming dance.

But it didn’t seem to work. Well, not right away, but they were willing to wait, they knew it just needed time.

When they saw Marinette beginning to hang out with the likes of Aurore Beauréal, Marc Anciel, and others, a few of the classmates shrugged. She’d return eventually, she’d see how much she was missing out, as the class kept flooding their social medias with their fun times with their new best friend Lila.

They even managed to rope Adrien into the entire scheme, they just didn’t tell him.

They exploited Marinette’s weak spot by practically forcing Lila and Adrien to be together, to show Marinette that if she started acting less like an entitled brat, she’d get her chance with Adrien. They ignored how stressed and uncomfortable Adrien looked every time he had Lila hanging off of his arm and practically humping his leg.

Marinette… She had shed tears over all of this treatment. She had cried herself to sleep almost nightly, having fought off several akumas that had targeted her, she had been ready to give in, until Marc, after learning what Miss Bustier’s class was doing, offered her a place to sit at lunch. He offered her a shoulder to cry on, but never told her what the class was doing exactly. He would later regret it and apologize, but Marinette and her big, loving heart quickly forgave him.

And one day Adrien showed up on her doorstep, looking close to tears and clearly distressed. Marinette hadn’t hesitated to let him inside and took him up to her room.

This lead to Marinette sitting on her bed, while Adrien laid his head on her lap and cried.

“I can’t take it anymore, Marinette, she’s smothering me. She keeps making threats about my father and other stuff..” Adrien whispered, nibbling on one of the cookies Tom had brought up to try and soothe the boy.

“Well, you can come here anytime Adrien.” Marinette stroked her crush’s silken blond hair from his face, then gently wiped away his tears. “I promise my door is always open, Adrien, I’m always here for you.”

“Really?” He whispered, looking up at her with those perfect green eyes of his.

“Of course,” Marinette smiled, surprised at herself that she’d managed to form full sentences around him. But facing akumas daily and becoming Ladybug, being abandoned by her friends, amongst other things, had put a braveness in her. Suddenly, speaking to Adrien wasn’t so scary, especially when she saw he wasn’t perfect. He wasn’t horrible, just sheltered and alone, but he was still good at heart. But the words she hadn’t planned on saying had slipped from her lips. “I do love you, afterall.”

It was then Paris saw an abrupt change in the relationship between Ladybug and Chat Noir, one that was less full of flirting from Chat and a new, stronger relationship of partners working together and defeated the akumas on record time.

And at school, Marinette and Adrien kept their relationship a secret, mostly due to Lila and the class, though Marinette’s new friends were overjoyed for the duo. Even Luka and Kagami weren’t bitter, after they had met each other and felt a spark.

But one day, there was a push too far and everyone just snapped.

“I told you I’m not going to the gala with you! I’ve already got a date!” Adrien snapped at Lila, shoving her grasping hands off of him in fury. Marinette stopped her progress to her next class and turned to watch the scene, frowning in concern.

“But Adrien, you wouldn’t want to make me upset, your father-” Lila began, narrowing her eyes as she reached out for him.

“Can back off! You need to back off, so do the rest of you!” Adrien turned and pointed right at his class, glaring at them. “Stop trying to push me into a relationship with Lila, I don’t even like her. I’m already dating someone!”

“Adrien, don’t be silly!” Alya let out a strained laugh, catching sight of Marinette from the corner of her eye. “Lila’s practically in love with you, you’d make the most adorable couple.”

“Leave him alone, Alya.” Marinette strode up in a fury, taking Adrien’s hand and holding it tight. “If he doesn’t want to be about Lila, you shouldn’t force him. He’s not some toy for your entertainment.”

“Oh please, girl, you’re just jealous.” Alya snorted, crossing her arms as she cocked a hip. “Don’t be so salty because you missed your chance to date him.”

“Alya, she’s the one in dating.” Adrien said flatly, pulling Marinette closer as the class blinked with surprise.

“What…?” Alya whispered weakly, her face going pale, before cursing very explicitly. “Dammit, Adrien, this ruins the entire plan!”

“Plan?” Marinette’s brows furrowed as she stared at her former best friend. “What plan?”

The class exchanged glances as Alya suddenly got an annoyed look on her face.

“The plan to get you off of your high horse, duh.” Alya rolled her eyes, then motioned over to Lila. “We’ve had to put up with this self centered idiot for almost five months, but it almost worked. But now Adrien ruined it by dating you!”

“High horse?” Marinette felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment at their words, before fury settled in. “What high horse? What did I ever do to make you guys think I suddenly act like I was on one?”

“I mean, your accomplishments with Jagged Stone, Audrey Bourgeois…” Kim began listing off, their other classmates joining in while Lila looked like she’d been slapped. No one had believed her all this time? She had just been some _pawn_ in their ploy to send their always down to earth friend to basically grovel.

Wow and she thought _she_ was evil. But this class took the cake.

“You mean the stuff I earned?” Marinette teared up as a crowd began to firm, observing the entire scene unfolding. “I… I can’t believe I cried myself to sleep over you guys! You put me through all of that just because I’m succeeding in life?! When did I ever hold any of my accomplishments over your heads?! When did I brag, when did I gloat?! When was I a horrible friend?!”

Everyone watched as Marinette burst into heartbroken sobs and curled into Adrien, who glared at his class. Marc and Aurora rushed forward and ushered the weeping girl away, while Adrien turned towards the class, his expression full of fury.

“You accused Marinette of jealousy, when really you guys are the jealous ones. Wow, I just… You guys really are trash. You’re worse than my father, worse than Lila, even. I can’t believe.. Believe I wanted to be your friends.”

“Wait, dude..” Nino stepped forward, but Adrien held up a hand to silence him and rushed off after his girlfriend and her friends, leaving Miss Bustier’s class to stand there, shellshocked while the rest of the student body looked at them in disgust.

That was the day the class became a social pariah at the school. Many friendships and relationships were broken because of the stunt they pulled. Chloé, who had not participated because that whole scheme wasn’t worth her time, finally did go to New York with her mother. Adrien and Marinette transferred to a different class and suddenly the class seemed less bright. No cakes, no special presents or favours.

Meanwhile, Marinette felt estatic. She was dating Adrien, Jagged let it slip to the media that she was his new designer, and her website; MDC, was blowing up. And she was surrounded by loving friends and family, while her old friends were on the outside looking in, wondering where they had gone wrong


End file.
